Center Stage
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: I loved Center Stage, I have watched this movie over and over again. I adore Ethan Stiefel and I am so upset that Cooper and Jodie didnt end up together. So here is another ending to Center Stage how I think the writers should have written Center Stage 2. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this movie or screenplay.
1. Chapter 1

Another end to:

**Center Stage**

_The cold New York fall winds are blowing into the ballet studio. Jodie is still sitting on the wooden floors of her training room, wearing her pink jersey, white ballet shoes and a black jumper on top. She cries holding a letter in her hand_

Dear Jodie,

I am so sorry for what I have to say you, I am a coward for not saying it in person but there is no other way to tell you: it's over. After the audition, the moment you decided that you rather dance for Cooper than for the ABA I knew it but I wanted to give it a try because we liked each other, we really liked each other and I thought you were special. I guess things have changed.

Jodie, you and I want different things and the ABA is not the Cooper Nielsson Dance Company. I am aiming for perfection and I am willing to be in the corps for a few years whereas you are just there for the applause and fame, the glory and not the essence of ballet. That is not me and what I stand for as a ballet dancer.

Goodbye,

Charlie

_Tears are rolling down her face and time seems to stand still for Jodie. She starts talking to herself, she is frustrated and cannot believe what she is just read._

Jodie: Idiot, who do you think you are? Only because you said yes to Jonathan and to a company where you are just one of many dancers you tell me that I am not good enough? Here I am dancing leads and I am good, people love me on stage and don't you dare saying that I am just there for the fame and glory. You are doing the same but maybe I am

_Jodie continues crying when Cooper who forgot his keys steps into the room and sees her nearly lying flat on the floor crying her heart out._

Cooper: Hey Prima Ballerina, what's up?

Jodie: Nothing, nothing, I am just mad and sad and I don't know what

_Jodie's stands up and wants to flee the room in order to avoid talking to Cooper. She isn't in the mood for any of his monologues or that he knew Charlie wasn't for her._

Cooper: Hey, hey, not that fast. Did you cry?

Jodie in an ironic tone: No, no I didn't cry I am just exhausted boss.

Cooper: Oh come, I can see it, you cried your heart out, and that is not because you are exhausted it is something different, it's all over your face. What happened? Is Jonathan trying to lure you away from me? Did he make you some kind of irresistible offer and now you don't know how to tell me? Hey what s wrong my Prima Ballerina?

Jodie: Its not Jonathan, this idiot Charlie, he, he wrote to me this

_Jodie is throwing the letter in Cooper's direction_

Jodie: Go on, read it, he thinks I am only dancing for you because I want to be famous. The ABA would have been better for me because I would have perfected my moves and that now my career is over, me dancing with you would be incompatible, destroy his career and Jonathan would only take me back if I beg, oh Cooper. I am

_Cooper sits down next to her and takes her into his arms_

Cooper: Hey, Jodie you are my prima ballerina, I chose you because you aren't the classical dancer that is aiming for perfection, I wanted somebody special and you are special. You are amazing and this guy is an idiot not to see that.

_Jodie isn't listening and starts going on further_

Jodie: I am the one going for glory not for perfection, I have to learn more but that I wanted to have fame and not later, I don't want to wave roses in the back I couldn't wait but he, he, he thinks

Cooper: Hey, hey you are not listening to me, I would dump him for saying something like this immediately. Jodie you are so much more he is, why don't you see that?

Jodie: Well he dumped me, so satisfied? He dumped me in a letter, he didn't text or call or left a message he wrote me a letter so that I can read it over and over again and that it wont stop hurting.

_Cooper tries to calm her down holding her in his arms_

Cooper: Jodie, calm down, he is an idiot just like Jonathan and all the others.

_Jodie gets up and paces across the room_

Jodie: I can't calm down, I am angry and I am frustrated and I don't know why you chose me because I am not perfect, Anna, she was perfect or even Maureen and Eva but I am just an ugly duckling.

Cooper: Jodie, hey I want you to stop it, come on lets go.

Jodie: I can't, let me go, let me, I am quitting, I have to and I am going to beg Charlie for forgiveness and maybe Jonathan wants me because people start to know me, maybe I have a chance and I have to leave you and if I am a good maybe they will take me even if I am not perfect.

_Jodie wants to leave and goes for the door_

Cooper stops her looking at her he say: Don't you dare doing that, Jodie. Do not turn this door knob.

Jodie: What are you doing? Are you crazy you are breaking my arm!

Cooper: Look into that damn mirror, now! I cant believe this. A guy, is destroying my prima ballerina, I am getting really

Jodie: No, I won't in the mirror, I look horrible, I can't face myself.

Cooper: Look into the mirror Jodie!

Jodie: I

Cooper: Please, do it for me one last time, I ll let you go but please look in the mirror, what are you seeing?

Jodie: I am seeing me, exhausted, in tears, untalented, wrong feet, sweaty and horrible hair. That s all you wanted to hear now let me go, dam it Cooper.

Cooper: Look again, look deeper, look at you. What are you?

Jodie: Cooper, let me go, let me leave, I don't like your games! Come on you promised.

Cooper: I am not letting you go and this is not a game, you are a member of my company and training isn't over yet!

Jodie: Since when? You

Cooper: Since now, look in the mirror. What do I see?

_Jodie becomes annoyed_

Jodie: WHAT?

Cooper: I see a wonderful blonde woman, a talented dancer that gets the people's attention with one look, I see a strong woman that I let got one day which I will never forgive myself for and I see a ballerina that will catch the attention of a film producer sooner or later...

Jodie looks at him: You are joking! You just don't want me to quit! You are out of your mind Cooper!

Cooper: I am not joking; the reason why Jonathan didn't want you at first was, not to piss of his wife because you could be the one, the new star of his company, he could not risk that. You are not your average nice looking ballerina, you are special, a special woman why did you think I choose you and now come on we have to go!

Jodie: Where are we going, don't, let me go, please Cooper, I have to think, I want to be alone in my apartment, I want to sleep and watch a movie and I want ice cream and I think a drink, I might call my mom and go back to Chicago!

Cooper: Forget it, you are coming with me but first

_Cooper drags her to the changing rooms_

Cooper: Get dressed; I have to tell you something. I thought well it wouldn't be necessary but now I think its payback time, we will do something to the ABA they will never forget. You have 20 minutes to get changed; otherwise I am dragging you out of the shower. You know better that I don't make empty threats.

Jodie: I, Cooper

_Cooper pushes her into one of the shower cubicles and turns on the water_

Jodie: Cooper are you insane? Hey that is cold and hey

Cooper smiling: Get of your clothes, shower and come back. It will be great, get changed or I ll help you do it and scrub your right here, I don't think you will be happy when I do that, so get yourself together I have plan!

_Cooper leaves, Jodie gets out of her wet clothes and showers. With every drop of hot water she gets her confidence back, her muscles relax and she feels better by the minute. After 20 minutes with slightly wet hair she meets Cooper in the reception area._

Cooper: There you are, you look great! Look in the mirror that's my girl!

Jodie: I feel better already and maybe you are right, where are we going?

Cooper: We are going to my favorite Italian restaurant, ok?

Jodie: Ok, but what are we doing there? I mean, I shouldn't eat

Cooper:

Another end to:

**Center Stage**

_The cold New York fall winds are blowing into the ballet studio. Jodie is still sitting on the wooden floors of her training room, wearing her pink jersey, white ballet shoes and a black jumper on top. She cries holding a letter in her hand_

Dear Jodie,

I am so sorry for what I have to say you, I am a coward for not saying it in person but there is no other way to tell you: it's over. After the audition, the moment you decided that you rather dance for Cooper than for the ABA I knew it but I wanted to give it a try because we liked each other, we really liked each other and I thought you were special. I guess things have changed.

Jodie, you and I want different things and the ABA is not the Cooper Nielsson Dance Company. I am aiming for perfection and I am willing to be in the corps for a few years whereas you are just there for the applause and fame, the glory and not the essence of ballet. That is not me and what I stand for as a ballet dancer.

Goodbye,

Charlie

_Tears are rolling down her face and time seems to stand still for Jodie. She starts talking to herself, she is frustrated and cannot believe what she is just read._

Jodie: Idiot, who do you think you are? Only because you said yes to Jonathan and to a company where you are just one of many dancers you tell me that I am not good enough? Here I am dancing leads and I am good, people love me on stage and don't you dare saying that I am just there for the fame and glory. You are doing the same but maybe I am

_Jodie continues crying when Cooper who forgot his keys steps into the room and sees her nearly lying flat on the floor crying her heart out._

Cooper: Hey prima ballerina, what's up?

Jodie: Nothing, nothing, I am just mad and sad and I don't know what

_Jodie's stands up and wants to flee the room in order to avoid talking to Cooper. She isn't in the mood for any of his monologues or that he knew Charlie wasn't for her._

Cooper: Hey, hey, not that fast. Did you cry?

Jodie in an ironic tone: No, no I didn't cry I am just exhausted boss.

Cooper: Oh come, I can see it, you cried your heart out, and that is not because you are exhausted it is something different, it's all over your face. What happened? Is Jonathan trying to lure you away from me? Did he make you some kind of irresistible offer and now you don't know how to tell me? Hey what s wrong my prima ballerina?

Jodie: Its not Jonathan, this idiot Charlie, he, he wrote to me this

_Jodie is throwing the letter in Cooper's direction_

Jodie: Go on, read it, he thinks I am only dancing for you because I want to be famous. The ABA would have been better for me because I would have perfected my moves and that now my career is over, me dancing with you would be incompatible, destroy his career and Jonathan would only take me back if I beg, oh Cooper. I am

_Cooper sits down next to her and takes her into his arms_

Cooper: Hey, Jodie you are my Prima Ballerina, I chose you because you aren't the classical dancer that is aiming for perfection, I wanted somebody special and you are special. You are amazing and this guy is an idiot not to see that.

_Jodie isn't listening and starts going on further_

Jodie: I am the one going for glory not for perfection, I have to learn more but that I wanted to have fame and not later, I don't want to wave roses in the back I couldn't wait but he, he, he thinks

Cooper: Hey, hey you are not listening to me, I would dump him for saying something like this immediately. Jodie you are so much more he is, why don't you see that?

Jodie: Well he dumped me, so satisfied? He dumped me in a letter, he didn't text or call or left a message he wrote me a letter so that I can read it over and over again and that it wont stop hurting.

_Cooper tries to calm her down holding her in his arms_

Cooper: Jodie, calm down, he is an idiot just like Jonathan and all the others.

_Jodie gets up and paces across the room_

Jodie: I can't calm down, I am angry and I am frustrated and I don't know why you chose me because I am not perfect, Anna, she was perfect or even Maureen and Eva but I am just an ugly duckling.

Cooper: Jodie, hey I want you to stop it, come on lets go.

Jodie: I can't, let me go, let me, I am quitting, I have to and I am going to beg Charlie for forgiveness and maybe Jonathan wants me because people start to know me, maybe I have a chance and I have to leave you and if I am a good maybe they will take me even if I am not perfect.

_Jodie wants to leave and goes for the door_

Cooper stops her looking at her he say: Don't you dare doing that, Jodie. Do not turn this door knob.

Jodie: What are you doing? Are you crazy you are breaking my arm!

Cooper: Look into that damn mirror, now! I cant believe this. A guy, is destroying my Prima Ballerina, I am getting really

Jodie: No, I won't in the mirror, I look horrible, I can't face myself.

Cooper: Look into the mirror Jodie!

Jodie: I

Cooper: Please, do it for me one last time, I ll let you go but please look in the mirror, what are you seeing?

Jodie: I am seeing me, exhausted, in tears, untalented, wrong feet, sweaty and horrible hair. That s all you wanted to hear now let me go, dam it Cooper.

Cooper: Look again, look deeper, look at you. What are you?

Jodie: Cooper, let me go, let me leave, I don't like your games! Come on you promised.

Cooper: I am not letting you go and this is not a game, you are a member of my company and training isn't over yet!

Jodie: Since when? You

Cooper: Since now, look in the mirror. What do I see?

_Jodie becomes annoyed_

Jodie: WHAT?

Cooper: I see a wonderful blonde woman, a talented dancer that gets the people's attention with one look, I see a strong woman that I let got one day which I will never forgive myself for and I see a ballerina that will catch the attention of a film producer sooner or later...

Jodie looks at him: You are joking! You just don't want me to quit! You are out of your mind Cooper!

Cooper: I am not joking; the reason why Jonathan didn't want you at first was, not to piss of his wife because you could be the one, the new star of his company, he could not risk that. You are not your average nice looking ballerina, you are special, a special woman why did you think I choose you and now come on we have to go!

Jodie: Where are we going, don't, let me go, please Cooper, I have to think, I want to be alone in my apartment, I want to sleep and watch a movie and I want ice cream and I think a drink, I might call my mom and go back to Chicago!

Cooper: Forget it, you are coming with me but first

_Cooper drags her to the changing rooms_

Cooper: Get dressed; I have to tell you something. I thought well it wouldn't be necessary but now I think its payback time, we will do something to the ABA they will never forget. You have 20 minutes to get changed; otherwise I am dragging you out of the shower. You know better that I don't make empty threats.

Jodie: I, Cooper

_Cooper pushes her into one of the shower cubicles and turns on the water_

Jodie: Cooper are you insane? Hey that is cold and hey

Cooper smiling: Get of your clothes, shower and come back. It will be great, get changed or I ll help you do it and scrub your right here, I don't think you will be happy when I do that, so get yourself together I have plan!

_Cooper leaves, Jodie gets out of her wet clothes and showers. With every drop of hot water she gets her confidence back, her muscles relax and she feels better by the minute. After 20 minutes with slightly wet hair she meets Cooper in the reception area._

Cooper: There you are, you look great! Look in the mirror that's my girl!

Jodie: I feel better already and maybe you are right, where are we going?

Cooper: We are going to my favorite Italian restaurant, ok?

Jodie: Ok, but what are we doing there? I mean, I shouldn't eat

Cooper: You need to eat and you know what happened to Maureen, you are a dancer and you need to eat calories. Don't you like Pasta? You can order something different but

Jodie: I love Pasta and wine and a huge salad and chocolate pudding, tiramisu sounds good but that

Cooper: See and that's exactly what we are doing and I know the perfect restaurant for that

_The two are going out to Cooper's motorcycle and he hands her a second helmet_

Cooper: Come on, hop on

Jodie: This is so

Cooper: I grew up, come on. You are my Prima Ballerina, I would never do something stupid, here put your helmet on, you ll survive a little ride with your director, remember I am your boss now.

**10 minutes later at a little Italian restaurant in Chelsea**

Cooper: And do you like it?

Jodie: It's wonderful, calm, romantic and traditional.

Cooper: I knew it! It's my favorite and Mario is the best!

Cooper steels some food from her plate

Jodie: Hey!

Cooper grins: Your pasta is even better than mine and how do you feel?

Jodie: Better, much better. I am glad you dragged me out.

Cooper: See, I know what s best for you and I have to tell you something.

Jodie: What?

Cooper: There will be an evening where leading dance companies compete against each other.

Jodie: Really? And we are participating? I wasn't aware of that.

Cooper: Yes and normally the ABA wins it all but this time well I thought we might make life of a few companies a bit more difficult, I think we can do it; we did it once we can do it again! I know it was just a workshop but people loved it and because this will be a big thing I hired more people, and

_Sergey comes through the doors and joins them_

Sergey: Hey guys, good to see you again!

Cooper: See, a Russian, that's a good start isn't it?

Jodie smiling all over her face, hugging her friend

Jodie: Sergey oh it's so good to see you! Why are you here? Cooper, did you text him? What did you do? Why didn't you tell me he was coming? You know... oh Sergey

Sergey: Well San Francisco wasn't what I expected and I missed New York so much and Cooper

Jodie: She left you, didn't she? That is why

Sergey: Not really, well I wanted to go back, she wanted to stay and certain things changed in our relationship and

_Jodie starts crying again and Sergey holds her in his arms with a nod from Cooper_

Sergey: I am here little ballerina, Sergey is here, hey don't cry.

Jodie: I am so...

Sergey: Shshhs, I am here and you look wonderful. Here dry you tears and listen to Cooper and me, the boss has a plan. He might be an idiot but he is a great choreographer and dancer you of all people know that.

Cooper: I thought Sergey could crush on your couch and as we need a new leading man. Its my intention to burn the ABA and as I am the director, hey I can't dance in my own ballet so I needed a guy who is able to do that what I can do and your ex might be good but Sergey is what we need to get the audience attention.

Sergey Yes and before we continue, waiter can we have some more wine please or even something harder like

Jodie: Sergey, drinking, we have to train tomorrow and

Sergey: Hey I am Russian, this is like water to me!

_Jodie starts to smile softly_

Cooper: Mario, we need another bottle of the 1977 Chianti.

Mario: Pronto Signor Cooper!

Cooper: Mille Grazie!

Sergey: Cheers everybody!

Cooper takes a sip and closes his eyes for a moment

Cooper: Very good year and now I am going tell you my plan.

Sergey: Yes, I mean what is your plan? You just told me you had a plan.

Jodie: Wait, you don't know what's going on and came just without knowing?

Sergey: Yes because I missed a good old bagel with real fish and a hot dog, the smell, the ice and my Russian friends over in Brooklyn, the

Cooper: You know Sergey has some connections to the Kirov Ballet and the St. Petersburg Ballet Company and we might get a dancer or two from them as well as what I am thinking of doing will be something new, something they don't expect from a ballet company. We will take today's news and turn it into a ballet; we will take old music, old stories and convert them. On stage you will see not only motorcycles but smoke and cars, beds, we will have the guys from Stomp it will be a big stage like The West Side Story.

Jodie: Sounds great but we are a ballet company.

Cooper: I know and as with every great ballet you have the lead, either myself or somebody else is telling the story and you dance it, dance what you feel and at the end like with every ballet we have a happy ending. The competition is in 11 weeks; every company performs a different play at one night. A jury and the audience get to decide the winner and they will love us, trust me!

Sergey: Oh they definitely will, because we have you and not some stuffy ballet director like the big bad Jonathan who knows everything and we all know nothing.

Cooper: Thanks man that was nice of you to say, we are going to make Kathleen and Jonathan and all the other guys at the ABA cry.

_Jodie takes Coppers hand and looks at him with her big blue eyes_

Jodie: Promise me that it's not some kind of revenge thing because of your ex and because you still want her back or you want to hurt Charlie because of me. Promise me that this is strictly professional and its nothing

Cooper: It's "a I am better and they way you do it is old fashion" thing. I believe in the stuff we do what I am doing, that's why I want to win this contest, that's why I want the public to love us and not because I want to destroy them.

Sergey: But hurting their egos would be nice for a change, I mean even if I danced in Jonathan ballet I saw that yours was better so kicking their ass and letting them suffer in totally professional way would be ok for me!

Cooper: Of course!

_Jodie laughs_

Sergey: See I knew you would be able to do. That is the girl I love.

_Sergey hugs her then he excuses himself and promises to be at the next training session. He leaves with keys to Jodie's apartment._

Cooper whispering: Are you coming with me? Please I don't want you to be alone tonight.

Jodie: I am not

Cooper: Just the sofa, I will sleep on the sofa!

Jodie whispers: With you it's never the sofa!

Cooper: I told you, I changed I want to make a new start not because of me but because we both want it. I am sorry that I took so long to accept that, so come with me and sleep for sleeps sake, ok?

Jodie smiles: Ok, but you have to promise me to sleep on the couch.

Cooper:I will the whole night if you want that as well!

**At Coopers apartment**

Jodie: Can you hold me in your arms until I have fallen asleep and then put your body on the couch?

Cooper: Of course, I am here nothing will ever happen to you my sweet little prima ballerina, my princess ok?!

You need to eat and you know what happened to Maureen, you are a dancer and you need to eat calories. Don't you like Pasta? You can order something different but

Jodie: I love Pasta and wine and a huge salad and chocolate pudding, tiramisu sounds good but that

Cooper: See and that's exactly what we are doing and I know the perfect restaurant for that

_The two are going out to Cooper's motorcycle and he hands her a second helmet_

Cooper: Come on, hop on

Jodie: This is so

Cooper: I grew up, come on. You are my prima ballerina, I would never do something stupid, here put your helmet on, you ll survive a little ride with your director, remember I am your boss now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Cooper: And how is my prima ballerina feeling this morning? Good?

Jodie: I am feeling great! I am feeling like a new person. How did you sleep?

Cooper: Awful!

Jodie: Why? Did I talk in my sleep? I do that sometimes, oh I am sorry.

Cooper: No, you slept like Snow White; it was because I was holding the most wonderful woman on earth in my arms and was not able to touch her or to kiss her!

Jodie: Well I needed that!

Cooper: I know you did! Eggs for breakfast?

Jodie: Sounds great but

**The door bell rings**

_Jodie opens the door with the buzzer and then opens the door_

Jodie: Maureen, what are you doing here?

Maureen: Well, I recovered and I did a college degree or say I studied for a few semester and then I realized that I missed dancing and I thought I stop by, I wanted to talk to Cooper, he lives here, you two are back together?

Jodie smiles: No, come on in, are you allowed to do, I mean dancing made you ill, really ill and are you sure you want do that again?

_Maureen is coming in and sits down on the sofa_

Maureen: Yes, Jim agreed to let me dance again and I think Coopers company would be perfect! If he ll have me and if you don't mind because that is important to me, I have changed, I think starving myself to death made me the person I was and didn't like, I just want to be a dancer.

Jodie: Everyone deserves a second chance Maureen.

Cooper: Jodie is right, Maureen you are a great dancer, you are perfect for me and the new ballet I am writing, you ll see.

Maureen: Are you two

Jodie: No, we are not

Cooper grins: Not yet, Charlie broke up with her and told her that the ABA is much better and that she is a looser and let's not talk about it! I am working on getting her back!

_Jodie grins realizing slowly that Cooper was the one that she always wanted _

Jodie: Do you?

Maureen: The ABA takes more of your soul than anything else. Cooper I have to be honest with you. I can only dance for you if you don't say I am fat or anything else. I have to eat and I mean not just a salad and loads of cold water, I have to eat regularly if I dance for you. That is important so that I don't fall back into my old behaviour.

Cooper: Ham and Eggs on toast with a tat of maple syrup ok?

Maureen: Are you serious? I mean it sounds great and delicious but

Cooper: Training starts in 1,5 hours and I promise you Maureen, you ll need the calories as you will sweat them out and hate me afterwards! Hope you have your ballet shoes with you.

Maureen: Yes of course, sounds great to me and it's a deal, thanks Cooper! I didn't expect that, I am so, thank you!

Jodie: Here! It's delicious, some ketchup as well, Cooper does that for all of us whenever he is in a good mood.

Maureen: Thanks! So you think, I mean

_Maureen put the plate down and takes off her sweater shows off her new body, she cant believe that Cooper took her on board without a training session._

Maureen: Just to be clear, that is what you get. I am not

Cooper interrupts her: Your body is perfect and everything else we ll see later. I don't want elves, I want dancers and dancing today is hard work and nothing else. People who think that you are fat are morons; I never understood why somebody could do that to their own body. Being healthy is not being fat, you have to be good to your body to be able to dance and capture something special for the audience.

Maureen: Thanks for saying that Cooper, that is what I had to learn in all those sessions with my counselor. It was the right choice to come here and I really missed dancing you know I had to wait for that feeling to come back.

Jodie smiles: Sergey will be there as well just so you know.

Maureen: Sergey? Really that is amazing but isn't he supposed to be in San Francisco?

Jodie: He missed New York and left Galina, or she left him I don't know. I think he just figured out that the two weren't a good fit.

Maureen: Happens, can I have one more of this delicious my god wow.

Cooper: Of course, coffee, latte, cappuccino?

Maureen: Latte, since when are you so nice?

Cooper: Since I am planning to make the ABA cry and I need dancers that are willing to give everything to do that.

Maureen: Oh you bet I wanna do that!

Cooper: Perfect! There will be tears Maureen, deep tears, you might hate me because Jodie knows that sometimes I want more than you are able to give, training sessions are harder than at the ABA and I think you are fantastic dancer now that you are fit and healthy. You have that aura and glow that you look like a mysterious girl, I am really curious to see how you have changed because your technique was always more than perfect, I have to give that to Jonathan.

_Maureen laughs out loud_

Maureen: As long as the tears come from that I am not doing it right or because my body hurts like hell from all the routines and the workout, it is fine by me!

Cooper: Great, my ballet will be different thou. Can you ride a motorcycle?

Maureen: I can yes, Jim thought me and what are you doing? Something like the workshop?

Cooper: Well, first scene, you this will be amazing...

_Cooper sits down and starts writing; the girls are having another cup of coffee!_

Jodie: Any news?

Maureen: I don't know if I should tell you that but Charlie and Anna are supposed to be together maybe that is why he broke up with you, I don't know when it started, are you ok with that?

_Jodie takes a deep breath and waits, she, when she realizes that she doesn't have to cry she speak_

Jodie: So he replaced one blonde with another one.

Cooper from his desk: You are the better blonde and don't your cry, no tears he is not worth it.

Jodie: Don't worry, I am not.

Maureen: Eric is doing a great job as well together with Eva, she is the new star.

Cooper: We will be better believe me and yes Eva is great but Jonathan still has Kathleen and so far I don't think she is retiring.

_Another knock on the door Jodie opens_

Sergey: I figured you must be here since you didn't come home last night, you re ok?

Jodie: Of course, breakfast?

Sergey: Perfect, I brought some vodka!

Cooper: It's not nearly time for this stuff! Sergey give me the bottle, I am the new boss remember and that stuff is not for you, we need to train, I am the boss, give it to me not at this time!

_Cooper tries to take the bottle away from Sergey but Sergey refuses to let go._

Sergey: I am Russian, I need a drink to start the day and it's perfect with the breakfast you made. Maureen nice to see you again, I assume you are with us?

_Maureen nods and the two are hugging_

Maureen: You want some bagels?

Sergey: Are you ok? Sorry I am just asking

Maureen: Yes, I am ok!

Cooper: I am writing the new ballet.

Sergey: Of course you do, bagels oh I missed them and salmon, well I have something better.

_Sergey opens a box of caviar_

Jodie: Did you win the lottery?

Sergey: I am Russian Jodie!

Cooper: Well, you are my favourite Russian and thanks man!

_Cooper grabs Sergey's bagel and takes a deep bite_

Sergey: Well you are the boss, thank god there is more and I knew you would appreciate it.

_Sergey laughs, takes another bagel and pours himself a glass of vodka, with that the doorbell rings again._

Sergey: Oh that must be Alexei, I called him when you told me we needed a few more talented dancers, I hope you don't mind.

Cooper: Alexei who? I am familiar with all the good dancers and I don't know anybody who with that name. Is he Russian? Sergey do you have some debt you have to pay off, are you in danger? Are you, did you do something that, do you need a lawyer? Hey, do I

_Cooper slightly panics but Sergey smiles and opens the door_

Sergey: Cooper, calm down. Alexei my friend how are you?

Alexei: Sergey, so good to see you again!

Sergey: Glad you could make it, left your skates behind forever?

Alexei: Of course not but you know I am always interested in new things, thanks for calling.

_Alexei steps into the apartment with Sergey closing the door and looks at Cooper who just stares at him motionless for a few seconds. Finally he sits down takes the bottle of vodka to his mouth, he takes a deep sip that is slowly running down his throat, he closes his eyes and takes another deep one until he is able to breathe again_.

Jodie: Cooper, why did you do that? Are you ok?

Cooper : I am sorry but you, are you Alexei Yagudin, figure skating world champion as well as Olympic gold medalist?

Alexei: Yes, the one and it's a please to meet you. Sergey told me a lot about you and if you are asking what I am doing here let me tell you I had more ballet lessons in my life than you can think of, I am good and I want to be part of this project.

Cooper: I hope you really mean that because I think, Jodie, can you please open the door on the right?

Jodie: Sure, but why?

Cooper: I bought the apartment next door when I had the chance and converted it into a little studio, let's start here, are you finished with your breakfast or do you want more? Guys?

Jodie: I am fine, let's go and dance!

Alexei: Sergey?

Sergey pours him a glass of Vodka

Sergey: Nastrovje Alexei!

Alexei: Nastrovje!

Cooper: Hey, you, maybe I should try that as well give me one more, I mean I have to start somewhere and Alexei you being here, I am

_Jodie takes the bottle away from him._

Jodie: No you don't, you don't have the genes and or do you have Russian ancestors somewhere in your linage? And that sip or should I say sips you had were already enough and you know that.

_Jodie smiles, Cooper nods because he knows she is right and starts the music, his back to his old self._

Cooper: Ok let's start training, put your shoes on and people one, two, three and four.

_Music starts and Cooper commands his dancers_

Cooper: Jodie your legs, higher! Alexei I thought you had ballet lessons, this doesn't look like it to me. Sergey you can leave if you do the pirouette in my ballet like you just did it, Maureen move your butt higher, you look like an elephant in the zoo.

Jodie whispers to Maureen: Are you sure you want to do this?

Maureen nods: Yes, but I am a bit rusty so I know he is right in a way.

_After 2 hours Cooper shows mercy, everybody is exhausted and falls flat on the floor. Cooper grabs a chair and smiles_

Cooper: Well that wasn't so bad at all, a good start.

Sergey: I cannot believe

Cooper: Alexei you are great and I would be honoured to have you in my company, I never thought they train figure skaters like that, I am not easily impressed but you are really good.

Alexei: Thank you!

Cooper: Jodie great as always my prima ballerina.

Jodie smiles: Thank you.

Cooper: Maureen you are

Maureen: Before you say something, can I have some water, I am so thirsty, I am about to die, please!

_Cooper throws water bottles to his dancers_

Cooper: Here, you can even have a smoothie after this kind of training if you like that!

Maureen: Really? Oh that would be great, I ll have a full fat chocolate latte with strawberries on top!

_Cooper wanders into the kitchen and starts mixing it, he knows that this will be his new team. He will be able to beat the ABA because he just saw what this group was willing to give him._

Cooper: Right under way, you are great! You are better than you were at the ABA, you are down to earth and I think you will be perfect in the show, it's what Jonathan told you to do, only in this case he was right.

Maureen: What do you mean? I don't get it. I never danced like this at the ABA and I never knew what he meant.

Cooper: Easy! Before you danced for the ABA, at the ABA you wanted it because you had to, you tried to be perfect, it wasn't fun anymore. In the end you had to do it, you danced because people pressured you into doing it, which is what made you sick. Now you want it, people will see that you are dancing your heart out and that's it, the key to get the audiences love is that you need to have fun, you need to love what you do and I think you are able to do that now. You technique is still amazing.

Maureen: Thank you, I am honoured.

Sergey: What about me Cooper?

Cooper: You my friend were fantastic but that isn't news to me. Listen I was thinking that you and Jodie could be the good ones and that Maureen and Alexei could be the bad ones. I am the reader and story teller, sounds good to you guys so far? Look at the table I have just written down a few rough idea. Tell me what you think.

_The group starts reading and is fascinated by his creativitiy._

Alexei: Its good

Cooper: You can go back to the ice, Maureen did you ever

Maureen: I learned how to skate yes, I grew up in Michigan.

Alexei: Great and I think I can show you a few tricks as well, if you let me.

Jodie: And I am from Illinois, I learned how to skate before I could even walk. I was even training to be a professional figure skater but decided that I loved being a ballerina more than a skater and I am cold easily, very easily and that is having a negative impact on your training even if you have the talent.

_Cooper whispers comes over to her and has her a hot latte_

Cooper: I am learning more secrets about you every day princess.

Jodie smiles: Well

Cooper: I am going to secure us the place in front of the Rockefeller Center, we will play a Christmas story there with figure skating and ballet and music and I am planning to integrate two classic Christmas songs into the ballet White Christmas and Last Christmas and don't worry I am not stopping with my vision, I

Jodie: I think it will be amazing just keep in mind that

Alexei: I ll organize some costumes that you will love, warm but perfect to dance in, give me a second, I ll think I know how to who I have to call for this!

_Alexei goes to the bag, fishing out his cell and makes a quick phone, nodding, smiling and explaining the ballet._

Cooper hands the smoothie to Maureen

Maureen: Thanks! Delicious! A hidden talent of yours I am intrigued.

Cooper looks at Sergey and Alexei

Alexei: Blueberries with Cream

Jodie: Blueberries are in the fridge.

Sergey: I am just having water and another shot of Vodka!

Cooper: Sergey, we aren't in Russia! I think you had

Sergey: Ok, Chocolate with Strawberries should do the trick as well boss!

Cooper grins: Coming right up!

Alexei: Cooper, I organized dresses and everything else we need but

Cooper: But, but there is always a nuisance and come on what did you do for it?

Alexei: I had to make a promise to somebody.

Cooper looks at him: What kind of a promise?

Alexei: I promised Tara she could be in the show; I met her on Stars on Ice last year and she is, I mean she is really great, fun to be around with and you have to meet her she is, I told her about the ballet and she loved it so

_Cooper nearly drops down Sergey's drink but he catches it._

Cooper: You mean Tara Lipinski former World Champion and master of pirouettes on ice?

Alexei: Yes, the one and only!

Cooper: I thought she had retired?!

Alexei: She is fit and ready, like Maureen she did some college stuff; I think she just wanted to be normal for once in her life.

Maureen: I know what you mean, same here!

Alexei: Exactly! She needed a break from training and figure skating. She told me that she wasn't dead and while she was visiting a friend in London she saw a girl in the tube looking at her, staring at her is the better expression, when that girl realized who she was, well put it like that it was good they were in the tube sitting down as it nearly fainted. That was the moment when she knew it isn't over yet and that she is still the youngest female ice star who ever went becoming Olympic and World champion. Not only she felt special again in that moment but privileged for the first time in her life and that in principal it will never be over because she is who she is, and that's a lot and now she is finally be able to be proud of herself again! The next day she put on her skates and started to train again not because she had to but because she wanted to it and I think she is better than ever!

Cooper laughs: I don't know if I deserve that but if she is fit then this is fantastic because this girl will rock the show, for the last scene in a corner spinning and dancing like an old fashioned musical clock.

_Cooper goes back to his desk and starts drawing and writing scenes. The others sit around relax trying to recover from Coopers training session._

Maureen: Wow, I never knew he could be like that!

Jodie: He changed since a lot since he has his own company and the responsibility that comes with it but I think he would appreciate somebody for finances and fundraising, he hates that and complains about that the whole time!

Maureen: Oh I am an expert in that, I am calling some of my former college mates, one that majored in marketing, big ballet fan and a financial genius, has her own company, she will be thrilled to do something for us!

Jodie: Sounds great!

Sergey: He works like a maniac, look at him!

Jodie: Well I think he really wants to beat Jonathan and not only for himself or me or what Jonathan did to Maureen. He knows what he is doing is the right thing, the way ballet has a chance to survive in this new century and with all the competition from TV, cinema, game shows, opera, theatre and musicals.

Alexei: I saw you in his first piece, the workshop and you

Jodie: You saw the ABA workshop?

Alexei: Yes and when Sergey called I had a feeling that he was doing something similar. That is why I am here; I was a star for some people and I think now I wanna be a star for others.

_Cooper leaps up his chair_

Cooper: Yes, we have the last scene spinning and dancing, Tara is a ballerina in a music box or kind of a music box, she will dance to a Christmas songs, maybe something Nutcracker like, she will be the little girl that helps the good to win but the evil meaning Maureen and Alexei here you won't loose but win in another way.

Alexei: I see you have a vision.

Cooper: I do and training isn't over because this was just a break. Get your skates and teach Jodie and Maureen how to do a few moves and I hope everybody is willing to learn new things and wants this as bad as I want this to be a success because otherwise out the door and leave!

Jodie: Of course we all want it; this will be a chance not only for the company but also for all us to be part of something special!

Cooper: Great so go and let me work, I think I wanna write this down and Alexei maybe I need a few skaters and Maureen I want some college girls that are ok but not as great for, you know what I mean, tell me if I need to hire a skating coach and now I

_Cooper sits down and starts writing again, drawing scenes, researching the internet_

**Everybody gets dressed to leave his apartment**

Jodie laughs: You know it's the old story good against bad, blondes against brown.

Sergey: Tara is a red head!

Jodie: True but I think that Cooper will figure something out.

_All laughing, they take Sergey's car this time driving to an ice skating ring in Brooklyn._

Sergey: Ok, guys I know this is new ground but you will be able to do it, I am sure of it. I don't know what Cooper is thinking but we can try at least , let's do it, make him proud!

Alexei helps Maureen on the ice

Alexei: Hey great, should I show you some moves?

Maureen: Something like that?

_Maureen is doing a pirouette._

Jodie: Or something like that?

_Jodie is jumping a double toe-loop_

Alexei: Wow you are really good, where did you learn that?

Jodie: Oh I always ignored Jonathan and all my ballet trainers because I love variety so I learned a lot of stuff from different people. Long winters is all I am saying. Here let me show you another one.

From behind: Guys I should better do that, you know, I am the girl and for us girls it's different we have curves and you don't so, hey be careful.

Alexei: Tara, how did you get here that fast?

Tara: Oh I couldn't wait, called Cooper he already handed me some instructions and I am on it. More or less I have to show the girls' pirouettes and stuff like that, nothing major or too complicated, I am the jumping, twirling ballerina!

Alexei laughs: Yes, you are good to have you back Tara!

Tara: I think this will be fun because this is so fantastic and different and I am not alone.

Jodie: I think we know what you ll mean then let's do that.

_Tara turns on music and commands the girls over the ice. She shows how to twist and float over the ice, Maureen and Jodie smiling at her working as hard as they can._

Alexei: We can do that, are you still able to do a few jumps?

Sergey: Lets try it! Toe-Loop?

Alexei: Sure something to warm us up!

_The guys start to warm-up as well and Sergey remembers everything he learned during his childhood in Moscow and after three hours Cooper arrives with hot milkshakes for everybody._

Cooper: Ballet is written and we can start right now!

Sergey: Really? I mean how did you do that?

Cooper: Muse hit me! Come on let me tell you the story, Maureen at the beginning you are together with Sergey and Alexei is together with Jodie. You are in high school, Tara you are Sergey's little sister. Alexei, you and Jodie are in a car, in a nice car believe me, Alexei you are drunk but still driving like we all did in high school, stupid thing but we did it anyway, it is prom night and everybody has a good time, that's why I told Maureen I need college girls. I mean we are making the big bang at the beginning something nobody ever did.

Jodie: Sounds fantastic to me but our crew will have a hell of a time!

Cooper: I know, Tara is on a bike, riding home from a friend and you guys hit her with that great car, Jodie storms out of the car but it's too late, she is critically injured, the EMTs come, loads of energy, music, drama, Tara is rushed into a hospital, she is an a coma, lies down and...

Tara: I am in a coma? I am not in a coma, I thought, hey I am in this, I want to skate, I want to dance, that is what I signed up for and not for

Cooper: Wait, wait hear me out. Jodie and Sergey are childhood friends and Jodie visits Tara as often as possible where she meets Sergey, her big love and soul mate. Sergey and Jodie have dream scenes with you Tara. At the end, two new couples emerge Sergey and Jodie and Maureen and Alexei. Maureen you and Alexei talk together because Alexei can't understand why Jodie spends so much time with Sergey on Tara s hospital bed when Tara is in a coma from what doctors expect she will never wake up again. Maureen you are jealous because you love Sergey but more and more you begin to understand the special bond that Jodie and Sergey always shared and you being to fall in love with Alexei. Alexei you regret everything crying at the end of the ballet at Tara s hospital bed, Sergey forgives you and it's starting to snow then Tara wakes up and it's a big dance around the Christmas tree, a celebration of life!

Jodie: That's wonderful, it's a story everybody can relate to, it's for families and friends, grandmas can take their grandkids, its amazing, I love it.

Cooper: And people will be able to understand it, its easy and fun, what do you think?

Maureen: I think I can't wait to start training and I am sure Jim can give us some advice and equipment to make it more realistic.

Cooper: Oh you are the best if you could do that and convince him to be part of this! But for today it's over, have some of these. I already talked to the rest of the company and they love it as well.

Jodie: They don't think that you are abandoning them?

Cooper: They think it's the right thing to do and there are loads of roles, they are happy to play teens with cars, I think it will be powerful. For the next eleven weeks I rented this ice stadium and Maureen, after your training I need you to call a few friends who help us build the scenes, costumes I need seamstresses, really important but we might be able to buy them on the high street and adjust them to make them more comfortable to dance in but I need

Tara: I studied fashion, I will do that don't you worry boss and I get the girls in my art classes to create a wonderful stage!

Cooper: Great! I knew this would be something that involves everybody. You know I want this to be a team event; I don't want outsiders to realize my vision. I wanna do that with you even if that means building, hammering, I think otherwise you can't dance it or more feel it!

Jodie: I am with you on this Cooper!

Jodie gives him the look and this time, for the first time in a long time Cooper blushes.

Sergey: Any ideas what the other companies will do?

Cooper takes a deep breath: I think Jonathan will do a lame classic ballet, powerful but classic and the others? No idea and I don't wanna know! I know that this will be it! I don't need to steal from others, I think this it it!

Jodie: And we will be the best!

_Jodie hugs Cooper, Maureen drives takes the underground home, Alexei and Sergei are having a drink and Tara has to head back to NYU_.

Cooper: Then it's only us!

Jodie: Yep!

Cooper: Can I offer you a ride?

Jodie: Yes!

Cooper: I really like you and it's different than when we met for the first time I hope you know that!

Jodie: I know, come on let's fill your fridge!

Cooper: My fridge? Why do you wanna fill my fridge?

Jodie: You want me to stay over don't you?

Cooper smiles: Yes! Yes I want you to stay over again but I don't want to sleep on the couch!

Jodie blushes: Then let's go shopping, you will have people over the whole time and eating is essential you said so yourself! Come on lets buy some groceries, healthy food and water!


	3. Chapter 3

**At Coopers apartment**

Cooper: Woman, thank god this fridge is big, don't know if it's big enough thou! I never thought you can spend that much money in the supermarket, my god Jodie I hope you know what you are doing.

Jodie: Well, I think that will last a week more or less. We are your team and we need the budget for the company and not for eating out!

Cooper: Hungry?

Jodie: Yes but I am cooking this time!

Cooper: You are?

Jodie: Yes, you can open a bottle of wine in the meantime!

Cooper: That sounds great to me Jo!

Jodie laughing: I knew you would say that. You know you have changed, I see that now. Normally you have the look in your eyes for every woman that passes by.

Cooper: Look? What do you mean by look?

Jodie: The look that makes women feel special for a few seconds in the daily life, when they realize they are worthy your time, the look that creates butterflies in your stomach and makes you believe in fairytales, that look.

Cooper: Did I lose that? Oh my god...

Jodie: Yes and no because, it's complicated. You still have the look and talk to women but it's not like you wanna drag them to bed anymore, you start to care and I think that is what matters most.

_Cooper comes to her and puts an arm around her waist_

Cooper: I care about you more than you think.

Jodie: I know that and I am a bit afraid but this show will be great and I considering that you are trying really hard

Cooper: You will be my prima ballerina forever, I told you from the start, you are my star but even if you re tiered or if we are doing something different, in my heart you will always be my prima ballerina because I don't know what happened to me, all the time when you were together with Charlie I thought I could handle the situation and I could at the beginning but now

Jodie: Now?

Cooper: I am happy that he dumped you!

Jodie: Really? I mean why are you happy that I am hurt?

Cooper: Yes I mean no, I didn't mean it like this! Come on let's eat, I am starving!

Jodie laughs: The old Cooper would have dragged me directly into bed!

Cooper: The old Cooper didn't know that eating is important and I need you to be fit that's why eating comes first and the other things second!

Jodie: It's a deal!

_Over a glass of red wine the two finally talk about everything they needed to talk since they saw each other for the first time and Jodie realizes that it was Cooper all along. He cleans up the table, from the kitchen he asks her_

Cooper: Dessert? We have tiramisu and fresh fruit and

_Jodie takes a deep breath and takes of her shirt, standing up walking towards Cooper._

Jodie whispering: I am your dessert.

_Cooper thinks he is dreaming and Jodie kisses his neck_

Jodie: If you ll have me

Cooper whirls around: If I ll have you? I wanted you for months to say something like that! I was waiting and dreaming about that but I

_Cooper kisses her with all the passion he has, hugging her and then he picks her up and walks across the room and he puts her on the big bed that is overlooking the Hudson._

Cooper: This time, it will be different.

Jodie: I know and I am ready for this now, just kiss me again.

**The next morning**

_The door bell is ringing; Jodie is laying in Coopers arms, happy and calm_

Jodie: Are you opening the door?

Cooper: What time is it?

Jodie looks at the big alarm clock

Jodie: 5am

Cooper: My god, who is that? It's the middle of the night, its still dark outside and

Jodie goes to the door, yawning

Jodie: Hello?

Intercom: Hey it is me Tara, let me in I am freezing, I am already pressing the buzzer for a minute its cold out here so let me in!

_Jodie presses the button and lets Tara in_side.

Cooper: Who is disturbing my peace? I am not ready to see anybody, I want to be alone with you and I wanna make love to you and

Jodie: Tara, its Tara.

Cooper: Oh, I ll better hit the shower. Why is she coming at this time of day? Is she fallen out of bed, couldn't sleep?

Jodie: Make some coffee and shower later, that's better.

_Jodie gives him a passionate kiss and opens the door_

Jodie: Good morning Tara.

Tara: Oh hello you two!

Jodie: Do you know what time it is?

Tara: Oh of course but don't you?

Cooper: Our training starts at 10am normally.

Tara: Oh I am so sorry but I always trained at this time of day, should I leave again and come back later?

Cooper smiles: No, stay. I ll make some breakfast, hungry?

Tara: Yes

Jodie: I ll do that Coop.

Cooper: What's in the bag?

Tara: Its, oh I worked all night see for yourself.

Cooper pulls out T-Shirts and trousers and skirts, ballet shoes

Cooper: Wow, Jodie that girl is

Jodie: Tara this is, the ballet shoes look like sneakers, how did you do that? They are, oh my good, Cooper do you see what I see?

Tara: Just samples but we can't dance in sneakers so I thought why not create something, don't worry skates look similar and here the dresses...

Cooper: You are really talented but how did you do that? I mean, wow!

Tara: Oh I am in a sorority; didn't I tell you that before? I have sisters and we all pulled an all-nighter oh that was so much fun!

Cooper: You didn't but I should have guessed it you didn't win gold if you wouldn't be totally determined and insane!

Tara: Thanks and my sisters helped me. I promised them free tickets for the premiere in return and that they could help us at every stage of the process!

Cooper: Do they know how much work that is? I mean they are doing us a favour I would have hired some people but free work, hey I don't say no to that.

Tara: They think its chic and fascinating and they, some might have a little crush on a certain ballet dancer who is now my boss and I did the whole thing but some of them still have the dream to be a ballerina so now they can be part of something that was their childhood dream and maybe at the end realize that dreaming and watching is great but most of all appreciate that they chose a different career path because they would never have been able to sacrifice so much of their lives.

Cooper: Amazing little skating lady, I am totally impressed, Tara you

_Coopers gives her a big sisterly hug!_

Tara: Thank you! Can I have, hey let me breathe please I am really not that stable, I am hey boss please let me live...

Cooper: Oh sorry and of course, here coffee with caramel and extra cream!

Tara: Extra

Cooper grins: After today you will think that the figure skating lessons were heaven on earth

Tara: Ok but I am tough, so you really like the costumes?

Cooper: Yes!

Tara: Should I make any changes?

Cooper: Not yet and calm down, you make me, it's early, I am not ready for so much energy that early and normally I mean in the old days I went to bed at that time of day.

_Doorbell rings again and Jodie answers_

Jodie: Hello

Intercom: It's us, Sergey and Alexei

Jodie: Come on up, breakfast is nearly ready.

_Jodie presses the button_

Jodie: Hello guys!

Sergey: Goooood morning, here blinis and caviar

Alexei: And vodka of course.

Cooper: Wow, where did you?

Sergey: We are Russians, do you like

Cooper: Caviar? Caviar again? Guys I was a lady's man once, Caviar was the good stuff you know and I knew how to live a good life!

_Cooper looks at Jodie and blushes_

Sergey: We understand totally boss!

_Alexei sits down on the floor_

Alexei: Try that, blini with caviar and extra cream now a shot of vodka, perfect.

Cooper: Wow, that is delicious man why didn't, sometimes I shouldn't, I need to free my head from not taking any advice because since I do my life is great. I wow, fantastic, this tastes amazing, I am in heaven and love it!

Sergey: We know that, we are Russians and believe me we know the ladies as well and if you...

Cooper grins: Nothing for the girls thou!

Tara: Believe me you have to strangle me to eat fish in the morning! I mean this is disgusting and vodka before coffee and pure?

Sergey smiling: Salmon with scrambled eggs?

Tara: Where?

_All laughing_

Tara: Ok you got me I just don't like caviar! I think its disgusting.

Alexei: I remember that.

Tara: Yeah you know a lot about me, Alexei

Sergey: Figure skating is very

Tara: Don't continue

Sergey: Promised!

_Doorbell rings again_

Jodie: Hello?

Voice: It's me Maureen, am I

Jodie: Come on up we are already having breakfast you are the last one!

Maureen: Hey, I brought fresh croissants and pastries and hey guys

Alexei: Blini caviar and cream?

Maureen: Sure, why not?

Sergey: Vodka?

Cooper: Hey, the girls shouldn't be drinking!

Maureen: Oh come on, let me try one!

Cooper: Ok one shot but you need to eat and have the extra cream

Maureen: Don't worry, last night I ate Jim's portion of spaghetti and he looked like an Alien at me, but hey I was hungry, training drained me!

Jodie: Believe me I know what you mean, Cooper and I filled the fridge for the coming weeks, you can have a look!

Cooper: Yep! But I think about twice next time better I just hand you girls my credit card and let you do the shopping, can you imagine going just grocery shopping, guys you don't wanna do this, Jodie was standing there looking and tasting everything, I am going to pack a few things and within 10 I am outta there but we needed more than 2 hours! 2 hours.

_Jodie shoves him_

Cooper: Hey

Jodie: Wasn't the desert worth it?

Cooper blushes: It was!

Maureen excited: I love shopping groceries that is now my favorite hobby, never thought how good things could taste and they don't make me fat, if I am doing sports or even just walk I need to eat so that is what I am doing. Dancing like this is what I always wanted and Jim wants to talk to you Cooper!

Cooper: About you? About me being your

Maureen laughs: No, about the show, about what we are able to borrow from the hospital etc.

Cooper relieved: That sounds better to me; tell him I am making a list and warn him it could be a really long one, I want everything to look realistic and you know I can be a perfectionist!

Maureen: I know and I am sure he will get you everything and I know that you want things to be perfect. I was trained at the ABA, common history, I heard things and I saw you training till early morning hours when I was just a little girl so I know what's coming believe me and I am totally in for it. Now can I have a honey latte with extra cream on top please?

Cooper: Sure! Coming right up!

Jodie: Are we

Cooper: You have to train with me after this gorgeous breakfast, than you ll do your routines, be a bit creative, help Tara while I talk to the rest of the team.

Jodie: Are you sure they don't get jealous?

Cooper: They know that I want the best and they know that they are good but they aren't you guys so don't be worried, I hired a Jazz coach for them and I hired Briana and they love her. After all without her I wouldn't be here...

Jodie smiles: True, you wouldn't, she encouraged you to build the company and to get me and to

Cooper smiles: Now let's start, you will hate me after this session but it will be worth it, believe me I know what you guys are capable of doing

_Like the day before, 3 hours later the group lies on the floor again, all breathing heavily._

Tara: Guys, I don't know, this is incredible but you are a the dev ...!

Cooper interrupting Tara: Told you she will hate me.

Tara: Shower? Please, water? I need

Cooper: Of course, go ahead, you did a great job I am truly impressed, more than impressed and I don't get impressed that easy so I am impressed same like with Alexei yesterday!

Tara: Thanks, I am feeling horrible and exhausted and although my body hates you, my mind thinks you are a genius a real genius but please...

Cooper: Go, second door on the left, towels are in the white cupboard next to the shower. Take whatever you need!

Tara: Thanks, I ll appreciate that very much!

_Tara hits the shower and Alexei slides down to the wooden floor of the studio_

Alexei: She is right and I need to sit down for a bit, I am sorry Cooper but I thought my Russian coaches were hard but you, Sergey he is crazy was he always like this? Why couldn't you have warned me? Maybe I would have said no! I mean I feel bones that I have never felt in my life!

Sergey: I told you before but you didn't listen, you wouldn't believe me telling me that nobody could be harder than the coaches you had and you wouldn't have said no, that's not you, you love challenges!

Alexei: True and this is one!

Sergey grins: We ballet dancers and Cooper knower's are used to that although today was tough even for somebody used to the ABA style!

Cooper: Thank you!

Alexei: Cooper, you are good! Man you are good although like Tara my body hates you, every bone hurts, my feet hurt and I am so tiered!

Cooper laughs: We are taking a break guys but I ll expect you to go to the ice centre and do routines there. Alexei, you and Sergey are working together and Tara should show Maureen and Jodie what it takes, to bring my vision on ice. Work and build my dream, that's your job!

Sergey: I d rather do that than do another move here in the studio, my god Cooper you are insane today, I mean I had to do the triple pirouette ten times why?

Cooper: Because on stage it must feel like a normal step for you. Got it?

Sergey: Yes, understood and we will kill Jonathan and that makes it worth it even if I have to do it 100 times next time!

Cooper: Thank you! Don't you say that we are killing Jonathan we will just take away his pride and money, Maureen are you

Maureen laughs: I am not ill ok? I feel fine, I am just exhausted but I feel great and I have to agree with Tara this piece of art will be wonderful and Jonathan will have a hell of a time which I think is great after all he thought that I am fat and that got me into trouble in the first place! You on the other hand, you are making me a milkshake and train me down, so I think that's the right way to work in ballet.

Cooper: It's a bit payback time for you as well; I assume your mother doesn't know that you are working for me now?

Maureen grins: She doesn't, she would kill me right away, that's why it's even more fun to do it! And that's why I am trying even harder as you might have noticed!

Jodie: I know what you mean and to be quite honest to see the ABA on the ground again would feel perfect and I think we are doing more what the people really want instead of what Jonathan thinks is right for them. We are creating something normal people like my parents understand and not only some who think they get the vision that some choreographer has in his freaking mind!

Cooper: Yep and I am thankful to all of you that you are trying to make this perfect and that you can convey what I am thinking; I think we are a good team, a really good team. I realized that after the first 5 minutes!

Sergey: Right but now, go, too much of your compliments might make us lazy and sloppy!

Cooper: Ill be back don't you worry!

Sergey: WE know that, meet you at the ice Stadium at 4 and I think we ll have something for you!

Cooper: Sure! I ll organise something special for you if I like what I see.

_Tara comes back from the shower_

Tara: Special from you? I ll think I call the girls!

Cooper laughs: Do that and beg them to help us with costumes and everything that surrounds this, I had a look at what we needs and the narrow time frame, I think its all hands on deck. For example we need posters and advertising that is something I forgot about and

Tara: Go, I ll handle that!

_Kissing Jodie Goodbye, Cooper leaves to meet some people in lower manhattan_

Jodie: If I didn't know what the end result will look like based on the workshop, I would leave right away and go to Canada, my feet are aching, I am afraid to look at them because they hurt like hell and so is my head and he wants us to do another session on ice. He is mad and extreme, and manic but

Alexei: Yes he might be but he is excellent, I know my flaws, I think we all do and he sees them every time even if we do our best to hide our weaknesses. He helps us and makes us better in believing that we are able to do it. He believes that if you repeat something 100 times more in the end you got it!

Maureen: Yes but I am heading for that fridge!

_Maureen stands up and opens the door_

Maureen: Wow, it's filled and oh my goodness full fat milk, I am having a few cereals and

Jodie: I am taking a bowl as well and here a fresh fruits...

Sergey: Oh and you bought bananas!

Jodie: Yes, I thought they might help us.

Tara: I am getting some as well, who is next?

_Sergey storms the bathroom before anyone is able to make a move for it._

Alexei: You know if we train on ice I would recommend something a bit more

Jodie: What do you think?

Alexei: I am opting for the obvious.

Maureen: You are not thinking

Alexei: Pasta and fish!

Maureen: Me the pasta and you the fish?

Jodie: I ll make the sauce!

Alexei: Fine by me!

_Together they cook and one after another hits the shower finally they have lunch together._

Jodie: This was fantastic, I am feeling great again. Ice I am coming, I am totally re-energized.

Tara laughs: Believe me the next 2 hours won't be easy.

Jodie: Oh I don't care; good music and thick socks should do the trick. I don't care if I am falling on my bottom; at least the bruising won't hurt as much on ice.

Tara: I wouldn't say that but I ll leave you guys with it and now come on let's do it!

**In the Ice centre**

Tara: Hey Jodie, this is supposed to look nice and not like you are some beginner that looks for glory, where are your arms? Get your arms into first position or I ll put them there!

Jodie: Here see, but I have to find balance first, this is not easy you know my lessons were ages ago and

Tara: Balance is in your head and you need to slide more, hey I am the one here in bed, you need to be more sorry, your eyes have to tell a story, this is supposed to look like a fairytale, you are crying, you are sorry but the public doesn't get that because your eyes don't tell that story, hey slide more, the music will be soft at the moment, let me show you what I mean...

_Tara jumps up and shows Jodie what she has in mind_

Jodie: Ok, you want it to look more like floating on a river!

Tara: Yes, I am the one in the coma but you are sorry for that, you can't believe what happened and you cry but your body has to cry as well, the people who are watching have to feel the pain...

_Jodie tries it again and again until Tara smiles_

Tara: That's what I mean! Great, you are getting there!

Alexei: Now Sergey you are the one coming in, you are seeing your ex, you are watching her, than you are taking her hand and this is the moment when it happens, pas-de-deux on ice.

Jodie: Ok, Sergey now!

Sergey: My hand here and I am lifting her up and later

Jodie: What are you doing?

Sergey: Letting you down and slide...

Alexei: Yes, wow! Sergey, did you watch

Sergey: I did, I was thinking you might want to do something like this!

Alexei: Well you watched very closely and sliding Jodie, good!

Tara: This is great, good beginning. Maureen, next scene it's you and Alexei. You are frustrated, you are hurt, dance that. Here the music is like this!

_Maureen closes her eyes, goes on the ice and dances her heart out, Tara is thrilled!_

Tara: Wonderful! With a few changes that's your solo and great interpretation skills for a ballerina that just used figure skating as a way of blowing of steam! A furious ballerina on ice, not perfect yet but a great start!

Maureen: Thanks! Good thing that I took some lessons when I was younger!

Tara: I see that and I am impressed being professional dancers that are able to skate. You will be able to learn that in not time but guys this is going to be huge so

Alexei: Normally you are a skater in a pair or you dance or you are competing as in the singles competition.

Tara: Exactly! Nobody until now has tried to dance and perform in one show as single but also as a couple and dancing. I know its crazy but we are good and dancers have an incredible feeling for timing. The four of you have to try to think alike. I mean we all have to think alike we have to be and to act as one. In the first scene when Alexei hits me with his car he has to throw me into the air and that is not gonna be easy...

Voices: Tara, Tara, we are here!

_Tara sisters are arriving_

Tara rushes around: Oh hey girls, there you are. Thanks so much for coming.

Adriana: Hey Tara, oh so good to see you. Here we have finished the costumes and we are about to build the scenery back at the house. Are you finished for today?

Tara: I am not, I am so sorry. I ll have a look at everything tonight.

Adriana: That s ok what we saw you doing on the ice looks great doesn't it?

_Cooper emerges from a dark corner_

Cooper: Great job people! It's fantastic, I am so glad Sergey called you! Tara, you deserved to win when you were 16, you are a great choreographer and trainer! Alexei, same goes for you!

_Adriana smiles at Cooper and Jodie gives him a look_

_Cooper laughs, goes to Jodie and kisses her_

Cooper: You were great my prima ballerina!

_Adriana looks irritated but finds her smile immediately back when she sees that Alexei gives her the look._

Adriana: I am calling some agencies, I hope you really like what I am doing with the others!

Cooper: I am grateful for every help we can get and I think you girls did an amazing job. We really need you!

Adriana: Can we use them or at least parts of them for our final work, I mean would you mind

Cooper: You mean if you can use the ballet as your final course work? The advertising part, the costumes depending which course its related to.

Adriana: Yes, I mean if you don't mind but if you mind, I ll do something else and I am sure the girls will come up with, I am sorry we should have

Cooper: I think the company would be honoured and Tara: Thank you!

Tara: Hey, please don't say thank you again until dress rehearsal?

Cooper: Why?

Tara: Because you want us to train like hell and not to get lazy! That includes me when it comes to ballet lessons!

Cooper: Ok, deal but I liked what I saw and that's why I organized these for you!

_Coopers hands out full fat chocolate lattes for everybody_

Maureen: You are the best coach in town, a slayer and slave trader but these are my favs. I think Jim

_Jim comes in and hugs her_

Jim: Hey Cooper, I hope you don't mind stealing my girlfriend away for the evening!

Cooper: I don't mind, she had a hell of a day and I need your input. Can we do

_Cooper explains Jim what he needs and Jim takes notes_

Jim: I ll organize that and some of my guys, they will be thrilled to work with ballerinas and girls from Tara sorority!

Cooper: Great!

Adriana: Oh the girls will love med students, you know in our sorority some girls dream is to marry a doctor and move to Long Island!

Jim laughs: Well I am sure Matt will be thrilled to help one of your sisters with that.

Maureen: Jim

_Jim kisses his girlfriend and continues_

Jim: Cooper, just make sure Maureen eats something!

Cooper: She eats don't worry, she does and I ll keep an eye on her so does Jodie!

Maureen: Not ill and I am a person, I am here!

Cooper: I know and you could indeed gain 1 or 2 kilos.

Maureen: Really? I mean, I thought Jonathan would I need to drop them and I!

Cooper: Winter, you are a girl in college and if I am not totally mistaken and Jim interrupt me but in every session the girls lose about 4000 calories!

Jodie: Really? We do? 4000 that's like 8 big macs and shakes including French fries or like only half a box of my favourite chocolates or one meal at

Cooper: Stop, hey there wait a second, how do you know all this stuff?

Jodie: Don't ask and shut up for a second! Jim is 4000 really true?

Jim: Yes, it is about right depending on weight and height, with Coopers training I would think so and if you include the training on ice even more.

Cooper: These calories need to be replaced and that means eating light stuff that you like, that is replacing the calories you lose with food that lets you dance.

Tara: Yes and guys, milkshakes are always a quick fix, especially and I am sorry Alexei

Alexei: Go on, I am still translating sometimes.

Tara smiles: Thanks but what I wanted to say is these shakes are not only replacing the calories but are also high on calcium that makes your bones stronger and in figure skating that's what you need because yes even if you do everything right, sometimes you fall and your bones should be strong enough to resist from breaking as long as possible so

Maureen: So if I am longing for a cheese platter and ice cream that's fine?

Cooper: Yes, come on let's have something to eat at La Pont de la tour!

Jodie: Wine?

Cooper: One glass, are you guys with us?

Tara: Oh if we are really finished for the day, I am going to see the sisters, Adriana, girls

Adriana: I would

Alexei: I am coming with you girls; didn't you say you need some advice for the scenery?

Tara: Great and yes. Everybody will be thrilled to meet you, I mean you are

Sergey: And I am hitting the clubs, alone!

Cooper: Sergey, you are

Sergey: You can kill me tomorrow but I ll need to let go!

Cooper: Maureen, Jim?

Maureen: Home?

Jim: Yes, but she will be back!

Cooper: Ok, than I ll see you guys tomorrow at

Tara: 7 at your place!

Cooper: 7?

Tara: 6, I ll bring breakfast!

Cooper: You are insane!

Tara: You want to win, don't you?

Cooper: Winning, yes but why are you calling the shots suddenly? I mean I am the producer, choreographer and director as well as your trainer and...

Tara: Who has the gold medal in her closet?

Alexei starts laughing: I do and I will be there!

_Tara sticks his tongue out to Alexei_

Tara: Well I was younger when I won it!

_Alexei laughs and nods, he loves Tara and thinks she is an amazing figure skater._

Cooper: Sleep deprivation is a hard thing and

Tara: Then go to bed and sleep for once!

_Maureen and Jim are leaving_

Sergey: Tara, I ll hate you, you know morning trainings aren't my style!

Tara: Well, I know something you don't and for that you will hate me even more!

Sergey: Spill it out!

Tara: Well, I know a certain Galina who not only hooked up with Mikhail because she wanted a spot as a ballerina but there are rumours, just rumours that your former buddy Yevgeni is into her as well!

Sergey: Well, I need a drink and I am not only blowing off steam I am taking the next girl and get drunk the Russian way with her. Thanks Tara!

_Sergey storms out the ice centre_

Cooper: Tara, you know he shouldn't have told him. Now he is doing something that he ll regret and

Tara: I know but he will drink and then train his heart out until he cries that is the way he handles these kinds of situations.

Cooper: How do you know that?

Tara: That's what I did and in his heart, I am sorry to say that Cooper but he was a great figure skater even if he never won Gold. He is a great dancer but when he is hurt he will do what he can, you ll see tomorrow.

_Tara looks at him with her deep blue eyes._

Cooper: I ll trust you!

_Adriana, Tara, the girls and Alexei are leaving_

Jodie: And it's only us!

Cooper: Yes!

Jodie: Thank you!

Cooper: Thank you for what?

Jodie: For making me your woman?!

Cooper smiles: She is not my type and

Jodie: And Alexei gave her the look!

Cooper: He did and I think that might be a good fit.

Jodie: How do you know that?

Cooper: Just a feeling, come on let's go!

Jodie: But

Cooper: Oh and if we meet ABAs there so be it. You are with me!

Jodie: I am with you?

Cooper: And that will never change!

Jodie: Are you?

_Cooper kisses her_

Jodie: I believe you this time. Let's go, I am freezing!


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Pont de la tour**

Cooper: You looked great on ice today!

Jodie: Thanks but Tara was hard, you didn't hear her screaming at me to put my hips higher, to get more balance but in the end

Cooper: She was right?

Jodie: Yes and because she is so used to work with a video, you ll see everything and I think it's a good method when you don't have the mirror of a ballet studio.

Cooper: And you tried it again?

Jodie: Of course and with every minute I got better. I hope in a few weeks it will look perfect, although tomorrow Tara will train jumps with us and

Cooper: You ll manage!

Jodie: Hopefully yes, what do you think about the costumes?

Cooper: The once that are finished or the once that just exist on paper?

Jodie: Both!

Cooper: The one you will be wearing, the white one in the scene with Tara in the coma is wonderful. I think the whole audience will cry, it will be an essential part of the play and I admire Adriana and Tara for their skills and admiration to be able to create something like this!

Jodie: I can't draw!

Cooper: You can dance and cook!

Jodie: Yes maybe I ll start a second career after ballet!

Cooper: Good to know!

_Both enjoy their evening together when suddenly Jodie looks around and turns white_

Cooper: Is everything ok?

Jodie: Charlie, he is here, I don't think I

Cooper: Hey, it's ok. You are with me and not with him anymore!

Jodie with nearly no breath

Jodie: Jonathan, he is

Cooper: Hey, you need to breathe, come on in and out! Don't panic!

_Cooper stands up, slides on the bench next to her and holds her tight while Jodie starts shivering _

Cooper: Hey, again one deep breath, calm down! Let me do the talking!

_Jodie nods and hopes she can hold back her tears._

Cooper: Hey Jonathan, Charlie, so alone?

Jonathan: Cooper, Jodie, what a nice surprise so see you here!

Charlie: I was right, you had an..!

Cooper: Hey, hey, you my friend should be careful what you about to imply!

Charlie: Why? It's obvious that are sleeping with her.

Cooper: After you dumped her with that letter I mean you could have told her in person but you weren't man enough to do that. She cried her heart out and yes I comforted her and realized how much I still love her but before she was a loyal girlfriend and don't you dare implying anything else but this. She is not Katherine, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Still jealous? Jealous that I got her and that she stayed with me and not you?

Cooper: You have an aging prima ballerina dancing with a guy that is obviously too young for her, that will look silly on stage.

Charlie: I am the lead in the new play and

Jonathan: Katherine won't be dancing the female lead in the new ballet, Eva or Anna will, I haven't decided that yet!

Cooper: Eva and Eric you mean!

Charlie: Eva and me you..!

Cooper: Well, well what a surprise. I can't imagine what lame ballet you will be doing again.

Jonathan: I heard you got yourself an anorexic!

Jodie fumes: Don't you dare talking about Maureen like that, she was ill because of you!

Jonathan: Jodie, you and Maureen would have never made it in my company.

Cooper: Jodie and Maureen are too good for you, I am so happy they decided to join my company! And now would you excuse us, we will continue our dinner elsewhere

_Cooper holds out one hand for Jodie, leaving the restaurant_

Jodie: Are we giving up?

Cooper: No! But I felt my bad temper coming through and I didn't want to hit Jonathan or Charlie and creating the scene that's why I needed to cool down and go out!

Jodie: Will we be better? Do you really think we can beat them on stage?

Cooper looks at her: Of course! Hey I know you like Eva, she is a good girl but Jonathan makes her into something she isn't. She changed, she wants to be like them and there is nothing you can do about it at the moment.

_Jodie tears are rolling down her face, she misses Eva who used to be a great friend._

Jodie: I know

Cooper: Hey, our ballet will rock the world and at the end the public and not some critic is going to decide who wins and I think Jonathan forgets that sometimes...

Jodie: What are we doing about Eva? I don't want to fight with her. I like her, I

Cooper: At the moment? Nothing there is nothing we can do about that at the moment believe me. I might ask Maureens help, she was the one who got help from her before workshop!

**The next morning at Coopers Apartment**

Tara: I heard you met Jonathan and Charlie last night.

Jodie: Yes!

Cooper: And we

Jodie furious: They are so sure they will win so we have to be extra careful, we have to train harder, be more creative than ever and when we dance it has to look easy and light, Cooper was great and didn't

Sergey comes in

Sergey: You didn't hit the bastard? Not even Charlie? Believe me in your situation, I probably would have but so I am Russian, we do that.

Cooper laughing: You would have, I am sure. I didn't, I wanted but I didn't do it. Although nobody knows it better than you indeed how much I wanted to do that! Are you ok? I mean you can't have had an easy night?

Sergey: Yes I am ok and I didn't get drunk although I wanted to but I realized she isn't worth the headache and the trouble! Just a woman and there are others out there.

Tara grinning: Really?

Sergey: Yes I came to me after the first drink, I was thinking you might introduce me to some of your friends. So then I hit straight back to the ring and skated for the last 5 hours because I felt like it and now my body is hurting but not my head, it's clear and I loved every second of it!

Cooper: And? I know you aren't finished let me see what you done.

Sergey: You are right, I have a solo and hope you like it and are not mad at me that I created it myself!

_Sergey puts in a video tape and everybody watches it._

Tara: You are great, wow that looks amazing!

Sergey: I

Cooper: Why did you never

Sergey: Because I thought I wasn't good enough and I loved ballet, I met Galina shortly before my first big competition and she wanted to be a ballerina and so I left everything behind.

Cooper: But you are

Sergey: Don't you worry I am a ballet dancer so I won't leave the company but I think I enjoy being back on the ice.

Alexei: You could have taken away the gold from me.

Sergey: Maybe on a good day but then it's good that you got it!

Alexei hugs him: Thanks buddy!

Jodie: Cooper and I created the solo for the last act, can we show it to them Coop?

Cooper: Of course! Sergey watch closely!

Sergey: Yep!

_Cooper and Jodie show them the pas de deux_

Maureen: I don't know what to say!

Cooper: That bad? Oh, I should have don't one the pirouette at the end is too much, right?

Maureen: Cooper shut up you are a genius the people will love it!

Sergey: Baryshnikov would be proud of that!

Cooper blushes: Hey I am not that good; I just tried things here and there...

Sergey: Let me try it, Jodie?

Jodie: At your service!

_Dancing_

Cooper: That looks good to me!

Sergey: Well let's see how good it looks on ice! I mean the people will love the mixture of it! I hope we will be able to switch quick enough between figure skates and ballet shoes.

Tara: You will and you are great, may I show you something I prepared for you guys?

Cooper: I am all ears.

_Tara stands up and starts spinning and dancing in the studio after the she finishes Cooper leaps up and hugs her!_

Tara: Hey, everything ok? Hey let me breathe, I am a tiny person and I am breakable, I am really stop shaking me, outch!

Cooper: Oh yes, you are the best that was nearly the exact same vision I had, with lights and in front of the Rockefeller Center it will be so perfect! You are so fantastic, I love you Tara you are amazing!

Tara: Thank you!

Cooper: My god, this is like a dream, I mean in front of the Rockefeller Center, the Christmas tree and Tara dancing and spinning on ice, you guys dancing your heart out as dancers, the mixture between dancers and skaters will be, that will blow of peoples mind. We will exceed everyone's expectation. We will be the best and Jonathan will be furious!

Jodie: Hey Cooper, calm down you know we aren't there yet but this will be good, we have a plan and we will do it.

Cooper: I know, I know but

Alexei: We are team, you are the boss but this is teamwork, we are working our butts off for you, understood? So go back, write and help us to make the best piece of ballet the world has ever seen.

Cooper: I will and the ABA will cry and they will hate us.

Maureen: Cooper! You said we would keep it professional.

Cooper: Oh well you all know what I mean and I don't care.

_Jim comes in followed by his best friend Matt_

Jim: Hey everybody, its good to see you. I hope we aren't disturbing?

Maureen: Jim, hey it's so good to see you!

Jim: Hey sweetheart, look who I brought for you guys.

Maureen: Matt, he could convince you to be part of this? I am impressed.

Matt: Of course, being a med student doesn't mean you can't have any fun, I already organized everything from the clinic and called one of dads contractors so they will help us to built all the wooden stuff and I secured the Rockefeller Center when I realized it wasn't booked yet.

Cooper: Shi...mmmm I forgot to do that and this is and

Matt laughs: I hope that was ok, I know I shouldn't have its your company but, I heard a few things here and there and I knew it would be a hard thing to do anyway. Maureen you know how big my parents are into art and Cooper I enjoyed watching you several times from our own balcony at the Lincoln Center.

Cooper: Balcony, Lincoln Center? Stop, how could you secure the Rockefeller Centre?

_Matt looks guilty just realizing that now he has to tell him the truth._

Cooper: Why as a simple med student did you have the opportunity to watch me when you were like 10?

_Matt looks even guiltier, he knows he has to tell him_

Matt: I am, my

_Cooper takes a deep breath_

Cooper: Who are your parents? I mean securing the Rockefeller Center like booking a table at a simple restaurant, having your own spot at the Lincoln, I have met them, I have met your parents, but who, did I meet you, I really can't remember, should I?

_Cooper looks at him trying to find out who he is and Matt's answers his thoughts!_

Matt laughs to relieve him: My parents are Valerie and Paul Vanderbuilt.

_Cooper spills out his latte onto Tara's shirt_

Tara: Hey you idiot dumb boy, oh boss, oh I am sorry, I didn't mean it that particular way but spilled your latte into my

Cooper: You, your parents are, your mother...

_Cooper blushes more than ever and mumbles something_

_Jodie looks at him and smiles and realizes this is something Cooper is afraid of telling her, a woman from the past, he really cares and with that_

Jodie: Cooper, what did you, do I have to be jealous?

Matt laughs: Mom already told me so don't worry, she is a huge fan of your work and normally supports the ABA and I know she had a flirt with you when my dad was thinking of divorcing her don't worry really, calm down and relax I know it all. Anyway by coincidence I met Jim and he told me Maureen's story and I thought that Jonathan was crazy because Maureen looks good, sick on the pictures I saw of her and she isn't fat at all now I couldn't imagine that she was slimmer at one time, if I hadn't seen the pictures of her before I mean look at her, she is a great healthy looking girl.

Maureen: Thank you Matt, I really appreciate that coming from you!

Jim: Matt

Matt: Hey buddy no worries, I admire you for having a girl like her and let me continue after you told me what you are planning I convinced them otherwise. I convinced my parents to sponsor you Cooper instead of the ABA this year!

Cooper: You are really wow I don't know what to say I am overwhelmed, I am really

Matt: Well there is a catch!

Cooper: Anything! I ll do anything really because this helps a lot and I don't need to look for other sponsor and I will be able to fully concentrate on my job as a choreographer because I know that Valerie will do everything for us, she loves to get involved in every detail.

Matt: Good! J Here is the catch: I promised her in advance she gets tickets to every show and a backstage pass and that you dance for free at the next fundraiser she organizes because that will make her happy believe me and money isn't really everything if it's for a good cause.

Cooper: Tell her she gets a personal

Jodie: Cooper

Sergey: Ill do that

Matt: I ll tell her, thank god my parents are married for over 20 years now.

Cooper: This will be fantastic and my god another one of my problems solved. I will drag the ABA into the ground. This will be the best thing I ever

Matt: Of course it will be, because Jim and I were watching a few minutes and mom dragged me into many ballets this is different, this is something the people will love, the people can related to, that people will think is new and fresh and...

Cooper: I am going to make some calls.

Tara: I ll get us running!

Matt: Can I train with you?

_Cooper who just had another sip of a bottle of water this time nearly_

Tara: Don't do that again, I warn you, I just changed. Breathe and then swallow please just swallow it slowly...

_Cooper swallows the water and Tara smiles at him_

Tara: Well done boss!

Matt: If you are asking then the answer is, I need to stay fit and my mother wanted a ballet dancer for a son. But I going be a doctor, a good one or I become a philanthropist like my parents continuing their dreams, my brother Paul will overtake the family business and mom I think she is ok with the doctor.

Cooper: That explains it all, it really does, I think you enrolled in one of the ABA courses once when you were younger. Well you can train with us, studio is big enough but stop at the right time. These guys are professionals and

Matt: Don't worry

_Tara gives him a big smile_

Tara: Good, training starts people so let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

**4 hours later at the Ice Rink**

Cooper: I need more helpers to change the sets, its too

Jim: We ll get more don't worry, we have it under control.

Matt: Exactly, my I kind of

Cooper: Valerie, it's so good to see you again!

Valerie: The pleasure is mutual Cooper

_Valerie and Cooper embrace each other with a kiss on each cheek._

Cooper: May I present my girlfriend to you? Jodie Sawyer

Valeries smiles brightens: I am so delighted, you are going to be the next big star I hope I am allowed to watch your work and

Jodie: I

Cooper: Valerie? This is hard work and

Valerie: I will be quiet but seeing you guys do what you re doing, this was my dream when I was a child once, as a young girl. Now I am old, have two brilliant sons myself but watching you guys do that I feel part of it and Jodie is a star in rising and

Jodie: Thank you but that's

Valerie: Don't underestimate yourself, I told that Jonathan once but the reason you aren't with the ABA is Katherine, you would have taken away her throne and after I heard what happened to Maureen I had to support you guys.

Jodie hugs her: Thank you!

Valerie: You re welcome!

Jodie: Cooper, let Ms Vanderbilt watch.

Cooper: Ok but Val

Valerie: Yes?

Cooper: No talking and no phones!

Valerie: If I need to make a call I am going outside. Matt already introduced me to Adriana I am going to help her with marketing, advertising and clothing. You know how good I am in schmoozing people.

Cooper: Great, more women and yes I know that!

_Valerie watches Tara talking to Matt and starts smiling, she knows something is going on._

Jodie: Is everything alright?

Valerie: I think I am getting a gold medallist as a daughter in law!

Cooper: Valerie, they just talk.

Jodie: She is right don't you see?

Cooper: How, you too are freaking me out.

Valerie: They have the same chemistry like you and Jodie and Paul and I.

Cooper: Women!

_Jodie gives him a shove into his right arm._

Cooper: Outch!

Valerie: You deserved that as a man! Sorry Cooper!

Cooper: Maybe. Stay here Val, training starts again! People let's move, pause is over we don't have much time!

_Matt and Valerie start watching the training_

Valerie: He is a genius, always was as a dancer and now as choreographer.

Matt: He is, that is the first ballet I will really enjoy watching because it's still a ballet not a musical but it has this energy.

Valerie: Jodie is fantastic in it, she is the next star of the scene, she is what this genre needs and Cooper, he tries something new and innovative and he is sexy and people love him, especially women and I

Matt: Mother...

Valerie: Hey even I grew up, I love your father but I can admire Coopers work, cant I son?

Matt: You can and Tara, see that will be last scene, she is spinning and spinning and, with the right light and costumes, people will go crazy.

Valerie: They will, you couldn't have booked a better spot, the Rockefeller Center, I mean it wasn't my idea but you booked it, great job, believe I am organizing first class publicity for them although I am not sure they need it.

Matt: What about the ABA? You supported them for quite a while, they won't be happy about that.

Valerie: Jonathan is still a friend but I heard things I can't tell you, maybe after everything is over but at the moment these guys need to concentrate and Tara is a nice girl.

Matt: I know and people loved her at 16.

Valerie: And you?

Matt: Time mother, I just met her.

Valerie: Thank god I only wanted a ballet dancer and not a figure skater.

Matt: Well Cooper was impressed this morning, is that ok with you?

Valerie: You will be the only doc I trust in the future, ok?

_Matt hugs his mother_

Valerie: Love you but you know what?

Matt: What?

Valerie: I am happy that I didn't decide to become a real dancer because that is a lot of work and Cooper is a perfectionist and I would never have met his standards, in my heart I am too lazy for all that stress and I think most the women who admire dancing especially ballet think that.

Matt laughs: I love you mom for telling me the truth.

**On the ice**

Tara exhausted: And?

Cooper: Spinning is great but more passion, be a bit more sensible, the jumps are great but more energy and elegance!

Tara: More Michelle, more Katharina and more Sasha I am trying, got that boss!

Cooper: But triples are staying in don't you dare doing one triple less; I want that to be perfect!

Tara: Of course, why should I leave out my signature!

Cooper: Good

_Tara skates again and tries to convey the things Cooper told her to do, she knows it's true and gives it her best._

Cooper: Jodie, I really love you but you have to concentrate more, focus look at Tara.

Jodie: I am not a figure skater Cooper, this is the first time I am doing that professionally

Cooper: Well, now you are a figure skater so try harder!

_Jodie sticks out her tongue but know he is right._

Sergey: Come on I ll train with you, he is in a bad mood!

Jodie: Thanks!

Cooper: Yes, just train together maybe you get better.

_Cooper and Jodie are skating to a different corner_

Sergey whispers: Don't let it get to you, you know how he is.

Jodie: I know, I also know that he will kiss me tonight and all will be forgotten he just want this to be perfect so let me hate him for a few hours before I kiss him again.

Sergey: I am impressed Ms Sawyer you have grown a lot during the last few weeks.

Cooper, I think, Alexei?

Alexei: Yes?

Cooper: If you are that good and I have to admit I watched your Olympic long program in 2002 and on youtube again and again and I thought in my mind if this guy is that good and has it in him; why not try a quintuple for my audience, wouldn't that be great!

_Tara stops in the middle of her pirouette and Alexei looks at him with a puzzled and angry look._

Alexei: Are you fucking out of your mind? These aren't the games, I like to live and I don't compete on any Olympic level anymore and there isn't a jury here where I have to fight for every point in the end this is a ballet competition and not a skating competition. I like my life and I don't want to break my neck nor something else, are you fucking crazy? I mean sorry boss, but that is really, you know

_Sergey overhearing that skates over_

Sergey: Cooper this is insane stop that! I mean do you know how hard it is to get your bottom up in the air. I mean sorry for the language but you didn't try that so far and its dangerous, really dangerous.

Cooper: You are going to train with Jodie so shut up, skate away, Alexei I know you can do it, I know it in my bones just try it and fight for it. You already know the other stuff, you are exceptional and I ll help you with the ballet lessons, help you don't need help but please try, do it for us.

Tara: It is risky and ill, tell you what boss?

Cooper: Yes?

Tara: I am doing a quadruple at the end and then I am going to spin, spin for 5 minutes until everybody is on the ice dancing and the audience breaks into applause.

Cooper: Sounds fantastic! But there is a catc

Tara: I wasn't finished. Before I do that Alexei because you are so happy and thankful that I woke up you got Maureen you try the quintuple and you will land it, it is your jump to freedom, your jump of passion and joy and overwhelming love realizing you didn't kill a little girl.

Alexei: Tara its sounds great and I get all the things you want the audience to feel but don't you encourage him; you know how hard that is, these things take months and I haven't even cleanly landed a quadruple only Eyegeni is able to do that flawlessly every time.

Tara: Well come on, it's like a double for the others.

Alexei: She is crazy guys and Cooper you are foolish to think we can do it. I am nearly sorry that I offered my help if I am now risking my health.

Cooper: I know, but I wanna win and come on wouldn't it be perfect t to be the first figure skater to do this, putting an end to the dreams of Eyvgeni? Your rival? The one that stole one gold medal from you? The one that beat people thought he was more talented and more fun?

Alexei: You know which buttons to press, always! I really want to

Cooper smiling: Oh yes I do that is why I am the boss!

_Training continues and the crew later walks to Coopers apartment to train the ballet scenes._

**At the end of the training session**

Tara: Alexei, let's go!

Alexei: I am tiered, Tara

Tara: Well I am as well. But when I think about it I am also refreshed and happy, I thought about it the whole afternoon. Come on let s at least try it. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be the first? Imagine the jump would be named after you. Every time an athlete does it your name would be mentioned, every time in every competition like the Biellmann Pirouette...

Alexei: You know a lot about male egos.

Tara: No, but I know what it feels to be the youngest female athlete ever to win a gold medal, it isn't Sonja Heni anymore, its Tara Lipinski and I don't doubt that somebody will ever be younger because they will increase the age to 16.

Alexei grins, his bones hurt but he knows that this is nothing compared to the weeks he spend training for his Olympic Gold medal

Alexei gives in: Ok, let s go, Cooper?

Cooper: Yes?

Tara: We are leaving

Cooper: But training isn't over yet, you

Tara: We are trying it and we need to quiet for the day!

Alexei: Please?

Cooper smiles: Go! Make my dream come true or at least try it. I love you guys!

_Tara and Alexei are leaving the studio_

Cooper: If they are really able to do that, I am the, I mean

Sergey: They told you they try and it takes normally time, loads of time to add one more spin

Cooper: They both won gold, they will make it. Tara wants that more than anything so I have faith. My god this is getting better and better and better.

Sergey: Can we

Cooper: If you continue the sentence its 100 more

Sergey: You are a bloody perfectionist boss!

Cooper: True but I am also the guy who gets your name into the papers making you to one of the best dancers in the world. I am going to make you and Jodie into a stars, stars that the people will recognize in the streets. You are going to be more than ballet dancers.

Sergey: You are probably right, you can do that.

Cooper: If you leave, you re dead!

Sergey: Would never dream to do that. Where else would I find a boss that enjoys Vodka and Caviar as much as do?

Cooper grinning: Well, I would be in for that later, just as an inspiration and we should try it with Cheddar or a light camembert? We needs grapes, I know the perfect place…

_All laughing_

**Later that night at the ice ring**

Tara: We are alone and we promised to try it, so let's do that!

Alexei: Why are we alone? I mean if something happens, nobody is able to help us? That is insane and I am not entirely sure if I should risk my life for this. I mean when I trained my jumps there were always trainers somewhere who could help, why risk it alone? Cooper should be here!

Tara: Cooper?

Alexei: Maybe not Cooper but

Tara: We are the only ones that can do this and if something happens the other one is there and knows what to do! We know how to jump, we won because of the jumps, well I won because of my jumps and you because of your elegant dancing and skating style but you did it as well.

Alexei: I lost to Evegeni because I was not

Tara: Oh come on, in 2006 you didn't compete because you didn't saw the need, you could have nailed him but you were too busy drinking!

Alexei: Thanks for that and thanks but I learned, I drink less you know?

Tara: True but still in for a good one but this time you know what is on stake here!

Alexei: Yes, but a quintuple? I barely make a quadruple and don't forget I am not him.

Tara: Hey I have to try a quadruple and I am only used to fire out triples and doubles and my ankles aren't what they used to be.

Alexei: Then why are you encouraging us to do us?

Tara grinning: Because they are better than before. These guys are ballet dancers that risk their careers to skate with us. At least Maureen and Jodie, I spent hours at the campus fitness club, I think I can do it, at least I have the physical strengths to do it, I am going to start, ok? Wanna see it? Come on, where is your power lazy Russian?

Alexei: Ok, ok because we don't have much time, the night will be short, there is not many weeks left because it's the easiest one let try it with

Tara: Toe loop? Come on, toe loop just for the beginning.

_Alexei nods because he thinks that he has no other choice otherwise this little lady would never stop nagging him._

Alexei mumbles: Maybe she falls on her butt hard enough tonight so she gives up.

Tara: Music!

_Alexei turns up the music and volume. He makes a face_

Kylie? 80s classics? Really?

Tara: There is more 80s coming up and yes I cant concentrate with classic music if I have to jump, come in please...

Alexei: Ok sweet American girl let's do that!

_Tara skates tries and falls on her butt_

Tara: Shit!

Alexei grins: Come on, you need more speed...

_Tara tries it again but again it's only a triple._

Alexei: Tara more speed!

Tara: I know it was my crazy idea so I have to do it first! And show you that I am able to do it and that it can be done otherwise, I am, I can do that I have more power and strength than I used to have!

Alexei: Exactly! Come on another time from the end of the left corner. All you need is speed!

Tara: Ok, I ll try something, but just in case it doesn't work you call an ambulance meaning you dial 911 is that clear?

Alexei: Crystal! Don't worry, try it, I saw enough American movies that I know what the emergency dial is you little devilish figure skating ballerina!

Tara getting furious: I heard that!

_Tara takes up as much speed as she possibly can and leaps up in to the air whispering to herself: I am a spinning wheel, I am a woodpecker...She goes, one, two, three, and four thinking she is not down yet five and lands. Alexei's face looses its color; going pale and thinks he just dreamt that! He cant believe his eyes._

Tara: I did it! I did it and landed it and I am sliding, I didn't break anything and I

Alexei: You are one crazy chick you, well you are a superstar you did the quintuple that I was supposed to do!

Tara: What?

Alexei: Yes, you did it my god and holy Maria in heaven; you are the first woman not only doing a quadruple but a quintuple. That is incredible Tara you are the best!

Tara: Well, I am, Kylie, I am Kylie and I am doing that again right now! Because I don't think that I did a quintuple!

_Alexei nods and Tara starts again this time with Rick Astley and she sings_

Tara: Never gonna give it up, never gonna let you down, never run and around and desert you, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you and I am

_Tara leaps up in the air smiling and counting: One, two, three, four and wow five landing!_

Alexei: Incredible, you did that again you had so much height that looked incredible! You would have gotten a perfect score from the judges for that!

Tara: It felt amazingly great and my feet don't hurt, everything seems to be fine! That is good!

Alexei: Perfect!

Tara: Thanks now it's your turn, if I can do it you can do it as well.

Alexei: Ok, my turn put the pressure on but you deserved the Gold medal more than I did Tara; I mean if you can do it that does not mean that I can do it.

_Tara skates to the end of the rink_

Tara: Shut up and move your lazy butt into the air, I am right here.

Alexei: Hey you are not my trainer!

Tara grinning: I am the first woman that blows off the audience with a quintuple!

_Tara is freaking out because she still cant believe what she just did._

Alexei: Everything ok with you?

Tara: Yes, yes I am pleased nobody realized it but I gained a few pounds in order to able to stand this training.

Alexei: How much?

Tara: 10

Alexei: All muscles Tara!

Tara: Thank you now doooo it!

_Alexei starts skating and picks up speed_


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning at the ring, Tara can't wait to see Cooper**

Cooper: And?

Tara: Well we trained tonight, could you play "Never gonna give it up" by Rick Astley and incorporate that into the ballet?

Cooper: That is out of the question, why?

Alexei: Do it for us, believe me you will want that to play over and over again!

Cooper: I ll think about it but now show me what you got and why we start here that early and not in my studio.

_Tara starts and does a triple!_

Cooper: I saw that in 1996, nothing new! Tara, this is

Alexei: Well she is has to warm up first boss!

Cooper: Tell me, is she able to do it, I mean I thought you had one night but you could have had more, if you aren't ready I am not furious take you time but if you

Alexei: We are figure skaters free from what we have to do but what we wanna do, ok?

Cooper: Don't know what this exactly means but let's see and see what she is doing!

Alexei: Now it comes!

Sergey: Buddy, I am your friend but I don't think she is able to make it with just one night of training!

Alexei: Just hold the camera buddy!

Sergey: Ok but I don't think she is able to do it because I needed years to do triples and months to do classic pirouettes!

_Sergey holds the camera focused on Tara_

_Tara jumps and starts: One, two, three, four and five...sliding and pirouette Biellmann...Tara stops smiles and screams_:

Tara: Did it!

Cooper: Did I miscount or did she just do

Alexei: She did my friend and it's hopefully all on camera Sergey!

Sergey: Yes and she is

Alexei: Better than the current world elite?

_Sergey nods_

Alexei: Oh yes she is, the girls might be thinking about quadruples but this girl just threw them a curveball.

Sergey: Toe loop with 5, my god!

Alexei: Wait until you see what I can do, hold the camera my friend.

_Alexei starts one toe loop to warm up and then he does: One, two, three, four, five sliding and one sitting pirouette, then he skates back to Cooper_

Alexei grinning: Satisfied boss?

Tara: Satisfied boss?

_Cooper sits down on one of the chairs_

Cooper: I need a drink get me one, guys before Jodie comes in because I need a drink. I have to digest that what I just saw this is so faboulous I think I am going to cry, you are so amazing, I love you I just, thank you so much!

_Clapping from behind_

Cooper turns around and spots Valerie walking into the ice stadium

Cooper: Valerie, what are you doing here?

Valerie: I have my spy's; one spy told me that two dancers or should I say figure skaters were training here all night so I received a call when you arrived and what I saw it, this is amazing!

Cooper: Yes it is!

Valerie: This is world press news for the world of figure skating, they will freak out! They will hate Alexei and Tara and think its fake.

Tara: I am commenting that and I am not competing anymore. I am done competing, being furious with the judges because they have their favourites, I won't do it anymore.

Valerie: You don't have too, I promise!

Tara: Good because I would never be able to stand that in a competition, I gained weight and muscles and I am having fun!

Cooper: What are you so afraid off?

Tara: Figure skating has changed, I know I can do it, it's fun, I eat, like Maureen I am healthy with a few pounds more. Alexei and I love doing it but for a jury where there is evidence that the Canadian Pair Salle/Pelletier lost in 2002 to the Russian because of some French judge that was bribed. Sorry, not doing that anymore.

Alexei: Count me out as well.

Valerie: I would never, ever ask you to do that but I will get you the publicity. To help the company raise enough money that lasts more than 20 years, would that be ok Tara and Alexei? Are you in for the company and not as single competitors?

Tara: I think that is exactly what we would be in for.

Alexei: 100%

Cooper: How are you going to do that? Don't you think that this is too much? Don't promise things you cant keep Valerie.

Valerie: Did I ever not keep my promise?

_Cooper shakes his head_

Valerie: See that is what I mean. At the moment I am selling tickets for money than you could ever imagine and don't forget, every company that competes is able to determine ticket prices for themselves. When I leak this to the press, the press tickets skyrockets, I ll get you my caterer and the entire world press art and sport believe me but first one thing.

Tara: Yes?

Valerie: Are you sure you can stand that after a 3 hour show?

Alexei: Yes!

Tara: Of course, when you know how it's done it's not luck anymore...

Valerie hugs both: Perfect because guys now you got your own chaperone.

Cooper: Valerie!

Valerie: Hey I am the one enjoying every single minute, being aroused and fascinated to tears because of what you just did and because of your work Cooper, let me do what I can do best, ok?

_Cooper agrees, finally Maureen and Jodie arrive_

Jodie smiling: Good morning! Did we miss something?

Valerie: Ask your boss, I am gonna leave now! I need to make some calls to the press and to the ISU and to a few other people. This is so incredible!

Jodie: Tell me right now!

Tara: I was able to land a quintuple as well or should I say I did that first?

_Alexei sticks out his tongue._

Jodie: Wow that is amazing!

Tara: Hey, now you have to do something amazing as a prima ballerina.

Jodie laughs: I tried something at the studio and Cooper, I got a surprise for you as well.

Cooper: Before we start training again guys, gather around please!

Maureen: Boss?

Cooper: Tara, Alexei and Jodie, Sergey and Maureen I wanna say thank you. Even if I scream today I want you to know Tara and Alexei what you did was amazing and perfect so thank you and ...

Maureen: Thank you for saying that Cooper I think you motivated us enough to stand through everything, I mean after last night's training I took 3 hot showers and ate a bowl of spaghetti alone and I didn't feel guilty just fine. Woke up at 5, started training at 6 together with Jodie in the studio! I love it and I never loved it at the ABA! I wanna dance, I wanna be a girl that dances and that loves doing what she does because she can't live without it, not because its somebody else's dream but my own!

Cooper: Thank you for saying that Maureen, that was very uplifting.

Maureen: My pleasure, can we start again?

Cooper: Of course.

_Cooper is startled because he never expected that much passion from either of his dancers and now becomes frightened if he is able to live up to their expectations as a trainer and choreographer._

**Later at the sorority house**

Tara: Oh god I am exhausted, Cooper is the best and worst, all in one person!

Adriana laughs: Hey do you regret it?

Tara: Oh no! I am doing what I love, what I am good at but everything without the negative stress. When I was an athlete competing, everything focused on me, I couldn't stand the pressure, now I am sharing that, pressure and the need to succeed, the pressure is on all the others and together it's much easier.

Adriana: That's why you enjoy being in a sorority!

Tara: Yes, am I

Adriana: We learn a lot from you!

Tara: Thanks, am I a bit too bossy?

Adriana: At times but right now where is all this energy coming from Tara? I mean you didn't sleep more than 2 hours last week but you seem happier than ever.

Tara: Didn't you listen about two secs ago? I am exhausted, I am in the need of food and drinks but this is my life, it always was.

Adriana: There more, is it? I spoke to Matts mother Valerie, we are organizing the seating, the costumes will be made with the help of the Herrera family!

Tara: Ade you have unlimited contacts that s fantastic!

Adriana: Well, Val told me to tell you that you are invited to the family brunch on Sunday, is there anything I need to know?

Tara: Maybe!

Adriana: I am listening...

Tara: Well Matt and I are texting and because we need so much stuff from the hospital.

Adriana: Tell me, did you already kiss him?

Tara: I did.

Adriana: And?

Tara: And it was like heaven and he is really fantastic in a lot of ways. I think I am in love but before the big day I won't start anything with him.

Adriana: Cool, so you might become a part of one of the most important families that this country has!

Tara: Hey not so fast, at the moment we are just dating ok? I need to stand the quintuple.

Adriana: I heard and I couldn't believe it!

Tara: Believe it, it's so much fun.

Adriana: Everything ok with your ankles?

Tara: Hey Matt asked me that already and yes it is. And hey for you that must be like a dream. I mean your mother if I remember right wanted you to have all these contacts and now

Adriana: I know Matt from kindergarten, yes it is a very close community that is why Valerie and I get along that good.

Tara: Its either you re in or out!

Adriana: Yes, a bit like a club.

Tara: Well I am just a girl from Phili!

Adriana: Oh come on, don't be so modest.

Tara laughs: Believe me I am not. What about you and Alexei?

Adriana: Nothing, he didn't call and although when I see him there is something, I am not sure he is so dark and twisted.

Tara: He needs time, I told you he isn't easy but with your way of understanding, don't give up. He needs somebody and now can I have a latte please?

Adriana: Yes, do you think I could become the official manager of the company!

Tara: I already spoke to Cooper and he thinks you are doing a great job and you re hired, without pay now, later when everything is on you get 3% after all expenses are paid.

Adriana: Wow, Tara!

Tara: You need staff and will work 24/7.

Adriana: Why?

Tara: Because if I land the quintuple and Alexei does and the show is successful you are managing a company plus a bunch of the best solo artists that means coordinating schedule, making everybody happy, keep us healthy, organize our private lives and so on.

Adriana: But I will also attend the best parties in town and have lot of fun, at least I am trying, for me the sorority is the best that could ever happen!

Tara: And for that reason, why don't you ask Zoey for help?

Adriana: Why?

Tara: Because parts of the designs were her idea, she is one of our best friends and she would be perfect for Sergey!

Adriana: Tara don't start you matchmaking program again.

Tara: Do you want Sergey?

Adriana: Oh no...

Tara: See!

_Knock Knock_

Tara: Knocking is for babies, whoever it is come in!

_Zoey comes in and Tara starts laughing_

Zoey: Hey Tara, here are a few of the new designs and I... Why are you guys laughing?

Adriana: Because we just talked about you!

Zoey: About me? Why?

Tara: Because I think the company needs some help and I am sorry that I include everybody that much but I remember that your grades are pretty good and that you like to be around the guys and around people in general!

Zoey: Of course, I am Cali girl. I love fun and parties.

Tara: See and Adriana need some help in organizing the company. So what would you think if you help us with our training, get us lattes, get us home safely from parties and have a lot fun?

Zoey: Like in California? Party hard, speak to the right people, making sure that everything is running smoothly?

Adriana: Yes because I would be the one inviting the people and coordinating schedules but I am not the best in making people well that they have a good time!

Zoey: Well you can learn that and accepted!

Tara: Perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

**At Coopers apartment**

Cooper: Jodie?

Jodie: I am in the studio!

Cooper: Its already 10pm, why don't you come and try out these new sheets with me?

Jodie: Sounds tempting but I was waiting for you and in order to avoid becoming jealous because I wasn't able to reach you I thought why not train a bit.

Cooper: You have changed!

Jodie: Did I?

Cooper: I have only 1 call on my phone and I couldn't answer it because I was in the Ice Center working with the guys.

Jodie laughing: You need to oversee everything?

Cooper: Yes and I drove over to the Rockefeller Center. Tiffany might sponsor us, which means you might have to wear some of their stuff.

Jodie: Tiffany is sponsoring the ABA, Coop you know that!

Cooper: Not anymore they are!

Jodie: Wow, is that all really true?

Cooper: Valerie told me that there is more but she wouldn't say it what it was before the big day. Otherwise I would freak out and kill Jonathan right away she told me so I don't know why we suddenly get the attention but I think wearing something from Tiffany could...

Jodie: I get to wear something from Tiffany?

Cooper: Yes!

Jodie: May I choose something?

Cooper: After the show for yourself?

_Jodie nods and her eyes light up_

Cooper: Yes!

Jodie: Oh you are the best, best, best boyfriend a girl could ever get.

Cooper whispering: You can even keep one piece if everything goes to plan!

Jodie: What?

Cooper: I really love you Jodie and I think that would be a good start buying you something you deserve.

Jodie: Oh my god, you wonderful, you really mean that?

Cooper: I have waited such a long time for you to say that and yes I mean it.

Jodie: Well

Cooper: Bed?

Jodie smiling: Later

Cooper: Why?

Jodie: Wait and see, Tara inspired me, just watch me dance!

_Jodie is dancing a solo she created with the help of Maureen for the scene when she sees Sergey sitting on Tara bed and she doesn't know how to help._

Cooper: Wow, this incredible, you guys killed me if I would have suggested something like that.

Jodie: Can you work with me on the pas de deux?

Cooper: Sure and the solo with a few exceptions it's in!

Jodie: Part is Maureen's work, you have to give her credit as well!

Cooper: I ll thank her for that. I owe Jim a lot. I think that he made her understand things in a different way. He gave her time to think, to heal and I am sorry Jodie but Maureen is doing a fantastic job as well.

Jodie: We all do, do you see how great she is? I mean not just fantastic but super amazingly perfect, she is having fun. Do you see that?

Cooper: Yes and you know what? I am grateful that the dancing world got her back because she always was so incredibly talented.

Jodie: In addition she became a great person.

Cooper: You, Tara and Maureen will rock that show!

Jodie: Don't forget Sergey and Alexei!

Cooper: Well they are both pretty amazing I just hope everything will go as planned.

Jodie: Of course, don't doubt that a second.

Cooper: Can we go to bed now?

Jodie: Of course!

_Cooper drags Jodie into bed, laughing and kissing._

**The next morning at the Ice Center**

Tara: Boss, my I introduce Zoey to you?

Cooper: Of course, hi nice to meet you. Are you a dancer?

Zoey: No I am going to be Adriana's assistant but thanks for the compliment, a Cali girl can never get enough of those. Ready for a little party, tonight?

Cooper: Of course, Cali girl, wow!

Jodie: Coop!

Cooper: Hey, my prima ballerina party tonight?

Jodie: Sounds like great fun to me.

Sergey comes in

Zoey: Hi I am Zoey

Sergey: I am Sergey, your Russian servant.

_Zoey laughs out loud and realizes immediately that this guy could be exactly her type._

Sergey: Are you staying?

Zoey: Yes, I need to see what you guys do, to attract a few people to this company, in order to throw a great party you need the right mix of people you know.

Sergey: What about a few shots when I am only wearing this?

_Sergey drops his Jacket and shows his naked upper body_

Jodie: Sergey!

Cooper: Actually, that's isn't that bad

Jodie: Cooper! This is about dancing and not stripping...

Cooper: No listen, we need a poster and with Sergey on the cover, you in a racy costume, that can be quite interesting. We need to attract people and need to draw attention with something spectacular and not something lame that Jonathan would. Posters are important and sex always sells.

Jodie: Why me and not Tara or Alexei?

_Tara just comes in and answers her question_:

Tara: Because it's about you guys, not my comeback, or the skating, it's about the ballet, the competition and what Cooper is able to do with it. We are just the cherries on top of the cake; we are there to have fun.

Alexei: Yep, that is exactly what we are having, fun!

Tara: Wanna try if we can still do it?

Alexei: Absolutely, Evgeni will be near tears when he sees that and that means for him Hasta la Vista next Gold medal!

Tara: You bet!

_The two are back on ice trying the triples and routines including their big jumps._

Cooper: They are fantastic and Zoey what are you doing with that camera? Hey, give me that, you can shoot Sergey but

Zoey: Shooting the jumps exactly, nice action shots!

Cooper: That is supposed to be a secret!

Zoey: We are leaking a few things to the press, accidently of course. Ade already talked to Valerie, you need the right people in show in order to generate the publicity and buzz you need for the company. You want to sell your tickets do you?

Cooper: Yes, of course and I wanna win.

Zoey: Then let me do my job because you want the important judges that are open for this kind of experiment to be here and not the ones that I assume will hate it because its not a classic ballet!

Cooper: Ok!

Jodie: She is good, trust her. I think that she is right, if you get somebody like Jonathan as a judge we are going to lose, we need publicity, so much publicity that they can't ignore us...

Cooper: She is good, Zoey you are good to go conspire with Valerie what choice do I have, I am just the dancer and choreographer of this thing.

Jodie: Exactly everybody is working for you to make your dream come true.

Cooper: My dream?

Tara: Our dream, I mentioned that earlier but you did something that I thought I would never find again.

Cooper: That is?

Tara: Loving the sport.

Maureen: Loving to dance.

Tara: Wanting to do and not having to do it.

Maureen: Feeling it.

Tara: Enjoying it.

_The girls are gliding on the ice, music is starting and the group starts to practice the play. Cooper is impressed and so is Zoey._

Valerie: Cooper, you are a revolutionary.

Cooper: Am I?

Valerie: Yes and you know it.

Cooper: You know I started this with nothing but an idea. A few college students and help would have been fine as well, this is so getting out of hand.

Valerie: Don't worry, you are not getting any of my contractors but this is it, this is you. Hey you know what its like you dance for that ABA. My god, Tara wasn't this good even when she was still a figure skater.

Cooper: She is amazing, normally at that stage you have to do loads of work but it's even more than I ever imagined even now, I hope everything will be ready one time. I mean we can sew costumes last minutes but change choreography midway? But it has to be done and yes they are giving their best but

Valerie: Don't tell them.

Cooper: Don't let Matt take Tara away from the public again, ok?

Valerie: He won't, in the way you do it she will never stop, that is her life.

Cooper: What is so different about me? Why is everybody telling me that the people love to work for me because I am different? I am terrible? I am changing my mind the whole time, I am screaming at them and I am loosing my temper.

Valerie: Cooper, somewhere deep down you discovered that you have a heart and that your dancers are human beings. Jonathan is missing that. You have 3 beautiful women there on ice although you are in love with the blonde girl you treat everybody with the same level of dedication and respect.

Cooper: Yes but as that s normal and is that so obvious that I am in love with Jodie?

Valerie: Yes! Everyone sees that she is brilliant. But you would never prefer her over the others when she didn't deserve it that is the difference between you and Jonathan. Jonathan gave Katherine everything she wanted although she didn't deserved it all the time, nobody knows that better than you do.

Cooper: Yes, yes that is true but they are so beautiful, they are training so hard, I could never have asked for more, I mean they are realizing everything I dreamed of and do it even better.

Valerie: Yes they are, I am so touched by Maureen's performance I saw earlier. Before her breakdown she was good but she was never, everything seemed hard for her before, now every move seems effortless and she smiles, she smiles a lot.

Cooper: Was I the one?

Valerie: She needed to be healthy first but yes, yes she is your work as well.

Cooper: Am I a good coach?

Valerie: How can you ask something like this when all I am doing is making you compliments? This will be great and yes you are, maybe even better than the dancer you were!

Cooper: Thank you and I was a great dancer so I think that s not possible because I used to be the best!

_Valerie laughs and welcomes the team back at the boards to talk to Cooper receiving his feedback._

Tara: And?

Cooper: You guys make my day however, your arms

Tara: Oh you saw that damn it.

Cooper: Of course I did but I also that you are having an amazing time and that is important.

Maureen: Can I have something to eat?

Cooper: Yes, I ll see you guys in the studio in 2 hours.

Tara: What about, I have to...

Cooper: This is a ballet don't forget that and I am the boss you said so yourself.

Tara: Ok...

**10 minutes later the group is sitting at Burger King**

Maureen: Wow, back at the ABA I would have eaten that and later

Jodie: Used the bathroom.

Maureen: Exactly but now

Jodie: Now this little cheeseburger is helping me to survive the afternoon,

_The girls are laughing_

Tara: Milkshake?

Maureen: Yes, a strawberry and the brownie as a dessert.

Jodie: Count me in as well! I know that Cooper will have changed something, he worked on it all night.

_Outside Eva and Eric are passing by_

Eva: What are they doing at a fast food restaurant? Who are the others?

Eric: I don't know but stuffing in that kind of food, they must be desperate.

Eva: Yes and Jonathan told me that my pliée was so good today.

Eric: Yes it was!

_Eva looks at them_

Eva: Jodie and I used to be friends. We all used to be friends...

Eric: Yes, I know. I miss them sometimes as well but that life. Sometimes you lose people to meet new ones.

_Both stop and linger a second longer_

Eric: Should we go in? Say hello? I mean

Eva: No, I think you were right.

Eric: We are

Eva: They look like they are having fun, I hadn't fun in ages.

Eric: They do, come on girl we have to go. Don't be sad, the play will be great.

Eva: Yes, yes but for some reason I believe Cooper is pulling off something like he did at the workshop.

Eric: No, this is too important to risk something like it; he is going to follow the rules this time. He is going to behave.

Eva: Maybe you are right but I doubt that in the end he is Cooper Nielson.

**10 minutes later at Macy s department store**

Jodie: So

Sergey: So we should work on the accessories we use, we need all kinds of probs and Zoey told me that we should chose them to test if we can dance with them.

Tara: Nice, I am having the bed the whole time, not much I can test.

Sergey: That is not true!

Tara: Oh yes it is, all I want is to have nice sheets. Ralph Lauren Egyptian Cotton at least 1000 threads per inch.

Sergey: Get a grip Tara, they are just sheets.

Tara: Jodie, a little help here?

Jodie: Hey Sergey she is right; she has to lie there and feel comfortable at the same time.

Sergey: We need Adriana for that.

Tara: No we don't, we need Zoey and you said so yourself we can decide what we want.

Sergey smiles: Good then get the sheets, what else?

Tara: I need a bike to train on.

Jodie: Cooper has one,

Tara: I didn't mean his motorcycle.

Jodie laughs: You know he takes a real bike whenever he can; the motorcycle is just for fun.

Tara: Really?

Jodie: Yes, he is so afraid that one of you guys could get sick that he is even

Sergey: Don't tell me that he is learning my part and

_Jodie nods_

Alexei: He is crazy, he is never able to do the jumps!

Jodie: He is crazy but he is afraid as well.

Alexei: And he can bet his ass that even if I am sick I am doing that. And what should happen to us?

Maureen: He is right, we are eating healthy, feeling good. We can do this.

Jodie: Yes, so we need a nice little pink bike for Tara, two cars, lots of glitter for the party, a disco ball, a dj, a theme for the party

Tara: That is back to the 80s, Cooper already agreed to that because I can incorporated a lot of Kylie with that.

Jodie: Ok, we need the costumes fitted.

Tara: We are working on that, the girls are pretty good.

Jodie: Fake punch and unbreakable glasses, chairs

Tara: We need a massive crew of helpers

Jodie: You are the sorority girl, your part.

Tara: I know, I am on it and coordinate that with Matt and Adriana and Zoey of course.

Jodie: Best thing would be if Cooper talks Adriana through the play and then she will scribble everything down and we just add things.

Tara: I think that is a good idea, with additions from Zoey we shouldn't be worry too much.

Jodie: True, Tara we need people that help us in and out of costumes.

Tara: I am working on that as well.

Jodie: We should try that, because I know that I can switch costumes, but from ballet shoes into skates?

Tara: Let's try how long that takes tomorrow.

Jodie: Take into consideration that we are beginners.

Tara: On the way to become pros. don't worry Jodie, we will be great!

Jodie: I want to win the competition.

Tara: I want to win as well, showing everybody who the real Tara is, that I am not dead yet that that besides once fighting for my own good, I can win with a team as well so don't worry this is going to work out!

**At the sorority house**

Zoey: Sergey is great! What a man!

Adriana: Happy to hear that!

Zoey: When are you meeting with Cooper?

Adriana: Later at the studio, it would be great if you could come as well. Do you have any questions so far?

Zoey: No dont worry, all papers that were due are done. Didn't do it last minute for the first time in my life!

Adriana: Great because I think that in terms of accessories and having a great time nobody is better than you are.

Zoey: Thank, I try my best.


	8. Chapter 8

**7 weeks later, its the day of the premiere, expectations are high**

_Cooper just had a talk with his team and is now sitting in the audience with Valerie._

Cooper: I am ridiculously nervous. I am so not being able to control myself, I mean, I should go back and try to help.

Valerie: No! We agreed not to do this. Ade is in the back helping, the dancers are healthy and

Cooper: But this is it and I can maybe I should change, one jump if Jodie

Valerie: We have a great team working behind the scenes. We have make-up artists and dressers that are normally doing fashion shows so they know what they are doing. Stay here, there is nothing you can do other than make everybody more nervous.

Cooper: But

Valerie: If you were I a dancer I would agree, but this is your work, just sit there and enjoy it. Everybody that needs to be here is here.

Cooper: I cant, I am nervous, I am not myself, Valerie what have I done to deserve this?

Valerie: Why?

Cooper: Why what?

Valerie: Why are you freaking out?

Cooper: Because this is it! This is my baby, I am what if something happens to Tara or Alexei? Then its all my fault.

Valerie: Is it because Jonathan said that you are a clown in the press? That this isn't ballet but just a cool show but that Baryshnikov would not agree with it? Is that why you wont calm down and start to enjoy what you created?

_Cooper nods, his head is feeling fuzzy and he isn't able to focus_

Valerie: Jonathan is just jealous. Trust your people, they are in for it and

_Valerie takes his hand_

Valerie: Look there, up on the balcony, look he is here.

Cooper freezes: He, he is not

Valerie: I invited him, when this is over, you can ask him yourself. Ask him what he thinks of this ballet.

Cooper: I don't know, how could you do this to me?

Valerie: Calm down. I knew it would mean the world to you if he came.

Cooper: Only if he likes it. Curtain is up and now I can't change a thing, I am going down the judges will hate it, I should have played it safe.

_At the ice whispering during the break_

Tara: Alexei?

Alexei: You are supposed to focus and concentrate. What do you want from me Tara?

Tara: I am doing a combination at the end.

Alexei: Out of what?

Tara: 5/4/3

Alexei: Are you out of your mind?

Tara: No, just wanted to warn you that I am doing that on the end.

Alexei: What are you doing at the end?

Tara: Jumping 5/4/3 and a Biellmann if you want me.

Alexei: That isn't possible! Nobody has ever done that, even you in training. Why risk the big surprise?

Tara: I am a flee, I am able to do it so see for yourself, I am full of adrenaline, I know I can do this is better than the games so watch me, this is the big finale...

Alexei: You know I am not doing it!

Tara: Why?

Alexei: Barishnikov is in the audience.

Tara smiling: That is why I am doing it!

Alexei: But

Tara: I am the youngest gold medallist in figure skating in the world. So far the show is going great, I know I can do it.

Alexei: But then

Tara: Its your decision. We are the figure skaters, the others are the dancers and we are both fighters besides next to Mikhail, have you seen who is sitting next to him?

Alexei: Who?

Tara: Denise Biellmann!

Alexei: Ok, fine!

_Down in the audience_

Valerie: Drink that!

Cooper: No, thank you. Alcohol will only make me

Valerie: Champagne is not alcohol and it calms you down. Don't think I remember that.

Cooper: Thanks. What is Tara doing?

Valerie: Why do you think that she is doing something crazy?! Come on everything so far is going great, the audience loves it, and the atmosphere is great why do you think she is going something crazy?

Cooper: She is not, I know how somebody looks that is about to do more than they should be doing. I have been there.

Valerie: Matt is on standby don't worry. Relax Cooper.

Cooper: But I am, I have to, I would rather have it that she plays it safe then that she lands on her butt.

Valerie: No you wouldn't you were never that type of dancer.

Cooper laughing for the first time that evening:

Cooper: True, as I dancer, I never played it safe.

Valerie: That is why they loved you and there is nothing you can do, everything went great so far now that is the big finale and you can't stop them. World Press is still here believe me I would have noticed if somebody important had left so don't worry, Alexei already stood one, I think nobody is expecting Tara to do something similar they are still amazed and in awe.

Cooper: Does she want to outshine him?

Valerie: No, she just wants to be better, the best female figure skater ever and that is the reason why she won gold at the end.

**On the ice**

_There is music and everybody is having a great time, Tara is about to wake up from her coma _

Tara whispering to herself: I can do it!

_Tara jumps up and she does it: 5/4ups ok/3 and Biellmann. The audience is out of their minds and screams_

**In the audience **

Jonathan to Katherine: This is supposed to be a ballet and not a figure skating contest.

**On the ice**

Alexei: Ok, here it comes...

_Alexei jumps doing the same thing and the people can't believe what is happening in front of their eyes._

Tara smiling: See!

Alexei: We are the best.

Tara: Isn't a problem without figure skating judges that can be bribed, let's do an encore.

_Tara is jumping right into the sky with a quadruple axle_

Alexei: Well I can do that as well...

_To the music of Queen "We are the champions" he jumps in the air and does a quintuple Salcho_

Cooper: I do not believe it after such a show they are just jumping, firing them out as if the whole thing would be nothing. Unbelievable!

Valerie: That is what they love doing, that is fun for them! And Jodie look at her, there dancing on the wow, I she is a star.

Cooper: I don't know where to look first.

Valerie: And neither does the audience and that is why people will love it. Because this is a play that you have to see more than once not because you don't understand it but because its so much fun and because there is so much to see.

_Commentators:_

_What these two skaters are doing is amazing, it's more than anyone could ever hoped they would be able to achieve, they are flying over the ice and I don't know, seeing this in a ballet..._

_This ballet is fantastic, Jodie Sawyer better than Katherine Donahue ever was. Jodie has the fire paired with elegance and perfection and with Maureen Cummings back, I don't know where to start. Cooper Nilsson recreated the ballet like Balanchine did back in the days. This is a historical moment ladies and gentleman._

**In the audience**

Cooper: I am proud, I am in tears, this was so great and fantastic and the helpers and the everything worked exactly like a planned it.

Valerie: What you created was worth everything over the last few weeks.

Cooper: Without your help this would have been...

Valerie: Good as well, fantastic and great and the same thing, only that the girls are wearing Tiffany and a few nicer dresses now.

Cooper: The atmosphere is so fantastic, the Christmas tree, the Rockefeller Centre, this is unreal.

Valerie: The people will remember that forever, this is a fairytale come true.

_Cooper looks at her_

Valerie: After the show, you should put a ring on her hand.

Cooper: What? Are you

Valerie: Ask Jodie to marry you.

Cooper: I am not sure if

Valerie: Do you wanna loose her again? Loose her because she is afraid to loose you? Loose you to another woman because you are not handle the success and stress? Cooper, you are ready for this believe me.

Cooper: No I am not, everybody just think I am but

Valerie: I know that Maureen and Jim are engaged and Matt will ask Tara on Christmas Eve, I helped to pick out the ring.

Cooper: But I don't

Valerie: She deserves it, look at her, Cooper.

Cooper: She is the best, she always was and I regret what I did.

Valerie: Then at the end of the evening: Go and get your girl.

Cooper starts smiling: I ll do that but I don't have a ring.

Valerie laughs: Then I am asking Tiffany to open the doors quickly after the show.

Cooper: But that is impossible.

Valerie: Are you going to propose to her?

Cooper: Yes

Valerie: Then don't worry this will be your night.

Cooper: I am

Valerie: They want you on stage, go up now!

Cooper: Valerie?

Valerie: What?

Cooper: What if we didn't win?

Valerie: I think you did and if not, the audience loves you, this will be a success even if you didn't win the competition. Cooper you did it, first curtain; the guys are waiting for you.

Cooper: But I am, you told me

Valerie: You are the sorcerer, no go down and hug your crew, its over, you can go they want you.

_Cooper gets up and walks to the stage not realizing what just happened he is still in his bubble._

**On stage**

Tara: I am the best ! I was great, fantastic, I am not from this world. I mean what was I thinking? Did I really do that?

Jodie: Yes, you did it!

Tara: We did it, wow, you guys we all did it and nobody fell and we, the audience, they this is all

Alexei: Yes we did it! Tara you are crazy but we did it.

Tara: I am crazy I know that, my god I could have broken every single bone in my body.

Alexei: Yes but nothing happened!

Maureen: I never felt better in my life; this is how I always wanted to dance.

Jodie: Look there is Cooper coming up the stairs!

Tara storms forward: Boss! Boss I love you did you see what I did? Wasn't this…

_Cooper hugs Tara and everybody else before he looks at Jodie and kisses her._

Cooper: You were never better.

Jodie: I did this for you!

Cooper: I know and I love you!

_Jodie looks at him because he is not realizing that this is the first time he said it. Curtain goes up again and all go out bowing over and over again with a never ending applause._

_Back at the dressing room Tara finds a bunch of red roses_

Tara: I think these are from Cooper, Jodie.

Jodie: No, no Cooper wouldn't do something like that. Not today anyway. Let's just read the card: Hey they are for you, wow this is amazing.

Tara: Really? Are they from Matt? Give me that card, let me read it:

_The inside of the card reads as follows:_

_Tara, you are worthy to be my successor, let's work on a jump that will be named after you. Call me any time._

_Denise_

Jodie: That is unreal.

_Tara starts crying and is overjoyed. _

Tara: That is the perfect that is even better than my gold medal, she

Jodie: I am so happy for you.

Tara: Thank you, thank you so much. Do you think I should call her right now?

Jodie: Call her tomorrow, I am right by your side and take Alexei with you, I guess he has found something similar in the boys dressing room. You guys did an amazing job especially you Tara.

Tara: Yes but I couldn't have done without you.

_Tara is happy, she cant believe what just happened and hugs Jodie. _

**Later at the official reception**

_Many people already left and the group enjoys their success together, they celebrate their success._

Mikhail: Cooper Nilsson?

Cooper: Yes?

_Mikhail bows his head_

Mikhail: Congratulations. I am proud that somebody understood.

Cooper whispering, stammering:

Cooper: So, so you liked it?

_Cooper with tears running down his cheeks not believing that his idol just honoured him with a bow._

Mikhail: Yes, I ll come to practise some time, I will be you humble student.

Cooper: Yes that, I mean would be so, I am, I admire you so

_Mikhail nods and vanishes_

Jodie: Was that?

Cooper: Yes.

_Alexei holding Adriana in his arms smiles_

Alexei: That was the great Mikhail, the master, the one that we all wanted to be, especially when you grew up in Russia.

Cooper: Yes and he liked it and bowed I mean, I don't know this is incredible and surreal and I don't know if I deserve a bow from him. I am not

Alexei: You know that you do, listen to me to us, to all of us. Because of you he bowed, he was impressed by what you created, it was your vision. It wasn't because of us understood? You made that happen.

Cooper: But you deserve it more, I didn't jump, I didn't do the jumps and I didn't dance

Alexei: I didn't win my gold medal because of the jumps; I won it because the choreography and the music, you can only win with grace and technique. Maureen is the best example for that. She was good at the ABA but got ill because something was missing, people thought she was cold when she danced and couldn't connect with her. Look at her now? That is your work!

Maureen with Jim: Yes, yes it is Cooper. I found myself again when I began to heal, dancing with you brought me back to life. I had the perfect technique at the ABA but you, you Cooper brought out what I showed today and the people were ecstatic, the applause, I knew I was good, I felt good, it felt real and that is all because of you Cooper.

Tara: Yes, you did that boss. It was your vision we just did what you asked us to do.

Cooper: So I can be proud of myself?

Jodie: Of course Cooper, this is your moment even if you didn't dance this time.

Cooper: So I can take the honour of a bow from Mikhail.

Sergey: Of course Cooper. You deserved that, you were a great dancer and now you are a great choreographer.

Cooper: Thank you

Tara: Wait, before you go, Cooper. You know that Denise Biellmann was in the audience as well.

Cooper: I didn't

Tara: She invited me to train with her and to help me invent a jump that can be named after me.

Cooper: Wow, I am so happy for you and

Alexei: I found a similar card in my dressing room only that it was from Kurt Browning. The first man who ever landed a clean quadruple.

Cooper: Congratulations.

Alexei: Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.

Cooper: I do. Wow I think we all really did it. Let's celebrate I booked us a room somewhere private.

Sergey: Where?

Cooper: Home!

Sergey: Home? What do you mean by home?

Cooper: Let's go to the studio, don't worry you don't have to dance, I just thought, you ll see.

**At Coopers studio**

_There are candles, a long table and food everywhere._

Cooper: This is for you guys. Our own private celebration after all that happened and the success we had tonight, I don't know if we won but we gave our best.

Tara: Wow, this looks amazing!

Jodie: This is incredible, wow Cooper that is so wonderful.

_Cooper is nervous, she knows that this is his only chance, this is perfect and he knows he needs the support from his dancers._

Cooper: Can you please sit down, I need witnesses.

Jodie: Witnesses for what?

Cooper: Would everybody besides Jodie please sit down?

Jodie: What are you doing?

_There is music and Cooper goes down on one knee opening a box_

Cooper: In front of our family I would like you Jodie Sawyer to do me the honour on this day and ask you if you would consider marrying me?

Sergey whispers: Consider?

Zoey: Shsshs, spoiling the moment!

Jodie: I

Maureen: Come on, the answer is pretty easy, Jodie he loves you.

Tara: The boss changed Jodie.

Sergey: Just say yes.

_Jodie looks at him, she knows that this is what she wants and she will never be able to let him go._

Jodie: Yes and I love you too.

_They kiss and Cooper puts a pear-shaped diamond on her hand. All are clapping an congratulating the newly engaged couple._

Alexei: Perfect, now let's eat!

Maureen: Wow, chocolate cake, oh I am finally able to enjoy that.

Cooper: Training starts in two days again and you know you ll

Jim: Is the training really that hard? I mean come on. Matt, what is it really like?

Matt: Buddy, training is hell, I attended that once and I gave up after 20 minutes and you ll know that normally, I can stand 60 minutes in a spinning class. Cooper training however, its insane.

Jim: Can I watch some time?

Cooper: Only if you try to keep up.

Jim: But I can't dance.

Tara laughing: Do you really think we dance the whole time? Maureen didn't you educate him?

Maureen: Well I think he overheard that.

Tara laughs: Understandable when you come home after hours of dancing. Jim dancing is just a part of it. But there is a gym downstairs and we spent at least 2 hours there. Cardio, stretching and weights. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do stand any of my jumps or dance for more than 4 hours in a show.

Sergey: And believe me we don't only train classical ballet, that is just 2 hours of the day. We also do modern dance, step, it's a whole variety and I think that is what we love, why we joined this company and what makes this it so unique.

Jodie: It's an experiment but tonight it worked and we will continue to do so and reinvent ballet, dancing because we are all dancers and nobody of us would every sing.

_Laughing_

Alexei: We are dancers and in contrary to Jonathan we think that every move is a dancing move and so we can use it in our way, if its on ice, in the studio or on roller blades.

Jim: Wow, I never saw it that way. You are athletes but why, I mean you are not looking like the bodybuilders.

Alexei grins: Stretching and technique that is all it takes but now you know why we need the calories.

Jim: Yep, so when you are in the gym, can I join?

Maureen: Yes, but only occasionally.

_Cooper: Yep because otherwise its company only. _

Jim: I think I can accept that.

Cooper: You have to and I am a bit worried that when I scream at Maureen you wont

Jim: You scream at

_Maureen calming him down_

Maureen: He is rude to everybody that is an essential part of him. He screams and we get better, afterwards we are having a beer, that's how it works and that is why I am here dancing for Cooper and not for Jonathan. It's the camaraderie that I have experienced not only with you guys but also with the others.

_Everybody nods_

Cooper: Do you think we won the competition?


End file.
